Memories esperando tu regreso
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: en una tarde de tormenta dos corazones son separados,solo una promesa de reencuentro mantiene viva el alma de ella, que entre recuerdos vive esperando el regreso de su amado,reviviendo en la sonrisa de su hija cada una de las que el le dedicó una vez LuNa
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san una súper disculpa por mi ausencia pero es que se me descompuso la maquina y no había podido actualizar ni subir nada, bueno ustedes dirán hay cibers no? Por desgracia no puedo ir a ellos, pues por algunas razones estoy siempre en casa y no puedo salir, más que sábados cuando me llevan al colegio, en fin, pero ya estoy de regreso y con las pilas bien puestas para seguir escribiendo, ya que es casi mi unica manera de distraerme dada mi situación…espero les guste esta historia dedicada a todos los creyentes del eterno amor y fans del LuNa….

Por cierto One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad del talentosísimo Eiichiro Oda-sama (a quien admiro y respeto profundamente jejej)

**Memories…Esperando tu regreso**

**Capitulo I**

Era una tarde tormentosa, las aguas se agitaban con violencia ante el viento y la lluvia, en los mares del nuevo mundo el thousand sunny estaba anclado en una isla desconocida, su tripulación llegaba hasta el a prisa, los habían encontrado y esta vez el gobierno mundial no iba a parar, habían mandado una Buster call y a mas de cinco vicealmirantes, sin contar que pronto Kizaru y Aokiji llegarían, pero eso no era exagerar, no, estaban persiguiendo al rey de los piratas después de todo, un hombre que era imposible de atrapar, el mas bravo guerrero que el mar hubiese visto jamás…

Pero a la tripulación entera lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era escapar, salir de eso a como diera lugar…no es que nunca se hubiesen enfrentado a tales problemas, o que nunca hubiesen burlado una Buster Call, no, era que en ese momento no podían darse ese gusto, porque en ocasiones anteriores se daban el placer de divertirse al hacer que el gobierno mundial y la marina se jalaran los cabellos de desesperación al no poder capturarlos, si, eran leyenda, en todos los mares se hablaba de ellos, una épica tripulación de guerreros comandados por su capitán, el sin miedo, el sombrero de paja Monkey D Luffy, que se convirtió en leyenda luego de rescatar a su hermano de la muerte cinco años atrás en Marine fort

Pero esta vez no era como las otras porque llevaban consigo el más valioso tesoro del capitán…

Abordaron a prisa y Zoro y Sanji soltaron las amarras

-Franky sácanos de aquí ahora!!!! –gritó Luffy a todo pulmón mientras observaba desde el barandal de barco que los navíos enemigos ya comenzaban a acercarse

-a la orden capitán! –el Cyborg tomó el timón y dirigió el sunny, la tormenta era terrible a pesar de ello el barco comenzaba a moverse lejos de la isla

-Luffy mira…-Robin señaló hacia delante de ellos por donde mas acorazados venían hacia ellos, intentaban rodearlos, el moreno apretó los dientes, era peligroso, muy peligroso, de pronto detrás de Robin unos ojos castaños se asomaron desde la puerta de entrada, en el umbral se hallaba parada una bella pelirroja quien le miraba con miedo y preocupación, Luffy le mostró una sonrisa y se acercó a prisa a su lado, Nami se aferró a su ropa y el la abrazó con delicadeza para confortarla

-no te angusties, no es bueno para el…-dijo con dulzura a la muchacha quien alzó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con la negrura profunda de los de su amado capitán

-es que…tengo un mal presentimiento…Luffy por favor…

-hey, harás que se enoje…sabes que no le gusta que te angusties, el lo siente también…-Nami sonrió se había casado en secreto con Luffy hacía dos años, y desde eso su vida había cambiado, era maravillosa, solo la tripulación y algunos amigos lo sabían, nadie se enteró, Luffy lo quiso así para mantenerla a salvo, a ella y al bebe que ahora esperaba, el moreno estaba ansioso de conocer a su hijo o hija, lo esperaba con gran ilusión, desde que ella le dio la noticia no hacía mas que pensar en la llegada del pequeño, y cada día amaba mas a su Nami, su preciosa navegante, por esa razón ahora huían de la marina, Luffy no quería que su bebé sufriera y menos que le pasara algo a Nami, por eso estaban buscando un lugar seguro para ellos donde su hijo pudiera llegar al mundo a salvo

-Luffy ya vienen!!! –dijo Ace desde la proa junto a Zoro, el comandante se lea había unido al viaje para conocer a su sobrino, desde el incidente en Impel Down, donde salió bien librado gracias a su hermano ellos eran mas unidos

-maldición nos atacan!!! –Zoro cortó un par de balas de cañón con sus katanas mientras que otras tantas cayeron en el agua explotando y causando zozobra en todo el barco, Luffy abrazó con fuerza a Nami protegiéndola, las cosas iban empeorando

-si esto continúa no podremos salir de esta yohohoho!!! – exclamó Brook ayudando a Sanji a amarrar la vela, la unica salida era el cañón de viento

-hay que usar esa cosa capitán!!! –indicó Franky a gritos, pero no lo lograrían, necesitaban tiempo para cargar y todos los barcos les tenían en mira, aunque regresaran a la isla la Buster Call la haría trizas como Ohara o Ennies Lobby

Entonces Luffy se levantó, el ala del sombrero cubría su mirada, despacio soltó a Nami y caminó hasta el barandal del barco poniendo un pie sobre el,

-oye, oye Luffy!!! Que demonios estás haciendo??? –Zoro se acercó a el lo mismo que Ace, el comandante ya imaginaba lo que su hermano le diría

-no hay salida…-dijo con voz seria y decidida- no puedo dejar que algo le pase a Nami, o a mi hijo…y tampoco a ustedes mis nakama…

-que mierda dices Luffy!!!!! –reclamó Sanji llegando hasta el, seguido de Robin, Chopper, y Brook

-no te precipites!!! –dijo Usopp desde los cañones y Franky apoyó sus palabras

-Luffy…!!!!!-Nami dejó el resguardo del barco y salió a la cubierta corriendo, abrazó al moreno por la espalda y sollozando débilmente- no…Luffy no….no puedo perderte ahora, te necesito…

El capitán bajó el pié de la baranda y se volvió hacia ella sonriéndole con la mas dulce de sus sonrisas

-tu sabes que ahora soy el hombre mas feliz sobre toda la gran linea, te tengo a ti, a mis amigos y ahora a mi futuro hijo, o hija… ese, es mi mas grande tesoro, y yo soy capaz de todo por protegerlo…

-pero y el?...quiere conocerte también… -Nami derramó un par de lagrimas, Luffy la atrajo hacia el y la besó como jamás la había besado en su vida, la lluvia y la tormenta cada ves eran mas fuertes, y el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con relámpagos y estremecerse con truenos

-no, no te despidas…-dijo la pelirroja entre llantos

-no es un adiós…es un te veré después…-el moreno le puso el sombrero de paja en la cabeza y acarició el vientre a penas abultado de su reina- los amo, a los dos…Nami, te juro por nuestro hijo que regresaré…

-Luffy no…

-Franky saca el barco de aquí…es una orden!!!!

-si señor!!! –el Cyborg apretó los dientes y comenzó a cargar el cañón de viento

El capitán apoyó su pie en el barandal y saltó muy alto, estirando sus brazos hacia uno de los navíos que se hallaba a tan solo unos metros de la isla, el señuelo dio resultado, Luffy cayó en el barco y los marines comenzaron a atacarle, el los derrotaba con facilidad llamando la atención del resto de la flota, que dirigió sus cañones hacia ese mismo barco olvidándose por un instante de los demás mugiwara

-Luffy…LUFFY!!!!!!!!!! –gritó ella entre llantos mientras Zoro la sostenía para evitar que cayera al mar, el barco tomo impulso y salió disparado del lugar ante la total sorpresa de toda la flota de acorazados y los almirantes…

Nami se levantó de golpe, sudaba frío y su respiración estaba agitada…miró a su alrededor, fue un sueño…el mismo sueño que la atormentaba muchas de sus noches, el sueño en el que revivía aquella tarde de tormenta en la que perdió a su amado rey pirata…

-Nami?... te encuentras bien hermanita?...-dijo Nojiko entrando al cuarto, la pelirroja esbozó una triste sonrisa y suspiró

-si, solo fue un mal sueño, descuida…

Desde que aquello había ocurrido han pasado cinco años, la tripulación se había separado para evitar que les siguieran el paso a todos pero aún se mantenían en contacto, Nami había regresado a Cocoyashi y se quedó en ese lugar para criar su hija, que nació cuatro meses después del incidente con la marina, había tratado de ser feliz y de que su pequeña Tsuki lo fuera, era una madre ejemplar, cariñosa y alegre, pero en el fondo el dolor que sentía por la perdida de Luffy no sanaba, y el tiempo solo acrecentaba esa soledad y vacío que llenaba su alma…

-que hora es Nojiko?

-las diez…-Nojiko rió divertida- Tsuki-chan está despierta hace mucho, anda, ponte de pie para que hagamos la comida si?

-claro…

Nami ordenaba un poco la habitación antes de salir cuando una niña pequeña entró corriendo y se arrojó a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa, tenía los cabellos cortos hasta los hombros, negros y algo alborotados, y unos hermosos ojos grandes y negros como la noche y la piel clara y tersa como la de su mamá

-mami mami!!!! Que crees? Tía Nojiko dice que Ace-niichan va a venir para mi cumpleaños!!!

-en serio? Que bien…-Nami acarició los cabellos de su pequeña y ella mostró una sonrisa

-cuando ríes así veo la sonrisa de tu padre…-dijo la pelirroja doblando las sábanas y abriendo el armario

-de verdad? –la nena sacó del armario una caja roja que llamó su atención y la abrió sacando un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja de adorno, ella sonrió y se lo puso jugando Nami la miró con el sombrero en la cabeza y por un momento creyó ver la imagen de Luffy reflejada en su hijita

-si…-la pelirroja tomó el sombrero y lo guardó con cuidado en la caja de nuevo- te le pareces mucho…

-Tsuki-chan!!! Tráeme unas mandarinas si? –gritó Nojiko desde la cocina

-ya voy tía…

La pequeña salió del cuarto corriendo, Nami tomó una foto del armario y la miró sonriente, era una foto de su boda, donde Luffy la tenía abrazada junto al columpio en el sunny, ese día fue inolvidable, fue una reunión sencilla y divertida, todos estuvieron felices de saber que ella y Luffy por fin estarían juntos…

-hay Luffy…cuanta falta me haces mi amor…si pudieras ver a Tsuki, es tu viva imagen –ella sonrió con algo de tristeza- no hay duda que es tu hija…Monkey D. Tsuki…

Dejó la foto donde siempre la ponía y salió del cuarto para ayudar a Nojiko con el almuerzo, luego iría de compras a la villa, el cumpleaños de Tsuki se acercaba y tenía muchas cosas que preparar…

Continuará…

Bueno, eso es todo para el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, trataré de ponerme al día con Embrújame, por el momento es todo, consideren esto una pequeña compensación por mi ausencia, pero ya estoy de regreso, gracias por su apoyo

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey que tal a todos! De nuevo aquí estoy con otro capitulo mas, que espero sea de su agrado, igual que el fanfic, al parecer gusto de separar a estos dos o ponerles obstáculos verdad? Jijiji pero es que creo que el amor verdadero lo vence todo, y creo que alguien como Luffy sería capaz de todo por la mujer que ama…uy que envidia me da Nami…bueno sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, ah y gracias por los review y el apoyo, espero no decepcionarlos…

**Memories…Esperando tu regreso**

**Capitulo II**

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos se encontraba sentada en una enorme piedra cerca de la orilla del mar, dejaba que el viento acariciara sus mejillas y jugara con su cabello mientras perdía su vista en el horizonte, unos metros al costado una pequeña niña de cabellos negros jugueteaba con la espuma de las olas que rompían suavemente contra la playa, Nami movió la cabeza, dirigió su mirada hacia su hija y la vio jugando en la orilla, sonrió para si misma al verla correr de un lado al otro persiguiendo algo que encontró en la arena

-Tsuki?...que haces cariño?... –preguntó risueña la pelirroja

-mira mami lo atrapé!!!! –la pequeña se acercó y le mostró un cangrejo dentro de su cubito de playa

-jajajajajaja…. Eso perseguías? Pobrecito déjalo que se vaya…

-si no le voy a hacer nada, solo quería verlo de cerquita…lo voy a llevar a la orilla…

-bueno, pero cuidado con sus tenazas si?

Tsuki corrió a la orilla de nuevo y Nami volvió a sonreír, en verdad se parecía mucho a Luffy, sus mismos ojos, su misma sonrisa, su forma de ser, curiosa inocente e inquieta…era como tenerlo ahí junto, casi podía verlo jugando en la orilla con su pequeña hija, se habrían divertido tanto, y seguro el cangrejo iba a terminar pellizcando la nariz de su moreno…Nami se llevó una mano al rostro para limpiar dos lagrimitas que se le escaparon cuidando que Tsuki no le viera, su hija jamás la había visto llorar…y menos por la ausencia de su padre…

-hay…dios, ya no puedo mas…

De pronto un sombrero vaquero se posó en su cabeza, Nami se volvió y vio a Ace parado junto a ella, el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió feliz

-Ace! Que alegría verte otra vez!!! –la muchacha se levantó y abrazó contenta al comandante

-hola cuñadita, tan bella como siempre…uy, tu no paras! Llegué desde medio dia, fui a tu casa y tu hermana me dijo que estabas de compras, pregunté por ti en la tienda y me dijeron que estabas con tu padre, fui a ver a Genzo y me dijo que estabas aquí…

-bueno, la verdad es que si…es que como estoy preparando el cumpleaños de Tsuki…ah de veras –Nami se volvió hacia la playa y llamó a la niña- Tsuki-chan, ven mi amor mira quien vino a vernos!!!

-ya voy mamá…-cuando la niña vio a su tío mostró una enorme sonrisa- Ace-niichan!! Llegaste, llegaste!

-hola princesa! –el moreno bajó de un salto la roca y abrazó a la nena- como está mi sobrina favorita eh?

-tío soy tu única sobrina jejeje

-eh? Tienes razón…-el mostró una sonrisa despistada y Nami echó a reír divertida, por lo visto Tsuki tenía la inteligencia de su madre, Ace la bajó para que jugara y regresó a la roca a sentarse con Nami, la chica le devolvió el sombrero y ambos guardaron silencio un momento

-debe ser duro…-le susurró el comandante, Nami volteó a mirarle- se le parece mucho, incluso yo me sorprendí al verla…

-a veces, pero eso mismo me da fuerza…

-aún lo esperas?...-Ace clavó su vista en la niña, le causaba mucha ternura verla

-el lo prometió…-la voz de Nami se oyó entrecortada- lo juró por la vida de su hija, se que volverá…o tu lo dudas Ace?

-no lo se…yo tampoco le creí al gobierno mundial cuando anunció aquello, decir que el Ray de los piratas había muerto en un bombardeo…que manera mas estúpida de querer engañar al mundo…

-Yo tampoco creo que sea cierto…-Nami cerró los ojos y recordó ese día…

A pesar de la tormenta ellos lograron llegar a una isla a salvo, pero todos estaban destrozados, Robin no había parado de llorar y se había refugiado en brazos de Zoro, Usopp tampoco disimulaba y lloraba a rienda suelta Sanji se encerró en la cocina argumentando preparar la cena y el orgullo de Zoro lo mantenía cuerdo, aunque a distancia se notaba que quería gritar de rabia y de impotencia, Brook y Franky estaban igual…ella estaba en la habitación que solía compartir con Luffy, se había desmayado luego de aquello, la impresión fue muy fuerte y Chopper ordenó que descansara…y ahora despierta solo podía recordar una sola cosa, la sonrisa blanca y dulce de su moreno, jurándole que volvería…

-Nami, ya estas despierta?...-dijo Chopper entrando con cuidado al cuarto, llevaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa y un poco de jugo- gracias a dios que estás bien, mira, Sanji te manda esto…

El renito dejó la bandeja en la mesita junto a ella

-no tengo hambre Chopper…-dijo ella con el rostro lleno de lágrimas

-no señorita, tienes que comer, yo se que estás deshecha, igual que nosotros o mucho peor, pero ese bebito necesita alimentarse…-Chopper se acercó a ella- anda Nami, recuerda lo que el te dijo, ustedes dos son su tesoro…

-gracias Chopper…-la navegante le sonrió tristemente y se dispuso a comer, tal vez ella no sentía hambre pero seguro su bebé si luego de eso y de que todos estuvieron mas calmados se decidió bajar del barco para buscar provisiones, Zoro tomó el mando y decidieron que una vez cargado el barco partirían en busca de un lugar seguro, como Luffy lo ordenó en un principio, sin embargo al llegar al poblado no estuvieron tranquilos mucho tiempo, pues desde unas bocinas dispersas en todo el pueblo se mandó un terrible mensaje:

_-"habitantes del pueblo, piratas, marines y todos aquellos que escuchen este mensaje, por órdenes del cuartel general de Mariejoa y del gobierno mundial se les informa…que el hombre conocido como "el rey de los piratas, Capitán sombrero de paja Luffy" fue muerto esta madrugada por un bombardeo de acorazados junto con toda su tripulación, que esto sea una prueba de que contra el gobierno Mundial nadie puede oponerse" _

Ese mensaje fue puesto en todas las islas controladas por la marina, bases y ciudades, y repartido en los periódicos para esparcirlo por el mundo, todos se enteraron que el rey de los piratas, la leyenda de los mares por fin fue asesinado a manos del gobierno, junto con toda su banda…o al menos eso fue lo que el gobierno hizo creer…

Zoro y los demás se impactaron al oír aquello, el gobierno los dio por muertos??? Y Luffy en verdad lo estaba? Todo esto era una locura, y para Nami la más horrible pesadilla…con el paso de los días era peor, cada periódico decía lo mismo y el mensaje se repetía en cada isla a la que iban

-que vamos a hacer?...-dijo Robin mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del ahora capitán, Zoro se había convertido en su refugio

-esto es una trampa –dijo Sanji con el cigarro entre los dedos, últimamente fumaba mas de lo habitual

-evidentemente cocinero…-Zoro suspiró

-y que es lo que haremos entonces yohohoho- Brook dio un sorbo a su té

-eso mismo…-Zoro se levantó y miró a toda su tripulación- ellos mismos lo dijeron no? Los Mugiwara están muertos, por lo tanto no podrán hacer uso de muchos recursos para buscarnos…si lo hacen la gente sospechará…

-explícate mejor Zoro –Usopp le miró tratando de comprender bien las palabras de su nuevo capitán

-a partir de ahora nos dispersaremos, será difícil aparentar que estamos muertos si seguimos rondando por ahí todos juntos…Franky tu volverás con el Sunny a Water 7 escóndelo ahí en alguna bodega, seguro los de Galley la te ayudarán…

-no oye espera un minuto cabeza de Marimo!!!! Pretendes que dejemos todo así??? Y que pasará con Luffy? –Sanji se encaró con Zoro, todo era desesperante y la idea de Zoro no los dejó convencidos

-no lo ves? Por ahora es lo mejor…de esa manera Nami podrá tener al bebé sin preocuparse de estar huyendo, además solo tenemos que esperar…quien de aquí realmente cree que Luffy ha muerto? EH?!

Todos se quedaron callados, Zoro tenía razón, todo era muy extraño, pero si seguían el plan al menos Nami estaría a salvo, y en lo que a todos respectaba, esa era su mayor prioridad, proteger el mas valioso tesoro de su Capitán…

-yo apoyo a Zoro…-dijo Robin poniéndose de pie- hagámoslo, esperemos a nuestro capitán, seguro volverá…

-todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Franky puso en marcha el barco de regreso…saldrían del nuevo mundo y de la gran línea…hasta que llegara el momento de regresar…

Parado junto al mástil apoyando la espalda en este el comandante Portgas D Ace era testigo de aquel momento, ahora no le quedaba duda del porqué cada uno de ellos formaba parte de la tripulación de su hermano…

Nami suspiró luego de recordar aquello, Ace la miró, se veía triste, en verdad su corazón aún albergaba la esperanza de reencontrarse con Luffy y el deseaba de todo corazón que así fuese

-creo que ya es hora de volver a casa, ya es tarde…-dijo la pelirroja

-si tienes razón, además Tsuki-chan ha de tener hambre…-Ace sonrió

-ni lo digas, hasta en eso se parece a Luffy…Tsuki-chan!! Vamos a casa…

-si mamá!!!... –la niña llegó corriendo y tomó de la mano a Nami

-que hiciste con el cangrejo? –preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

-lo dejé que se fuera…Ace-niichan se va a quedar en casa? –cuestionó ilusionada la pequeña

-claro que si…verdad Ace?

-por supuesto, me muero de ganas de jugar contigo princesita…-Ace le sonrió a la niña y le puso su sombrero…

-sabes que? Me gusta tu sombrero tío…pero me gusta mas el de mi papá!!!!

La niña se adelantó a la casa mientras Ace y Nami sonreían mirándola…el moreno se había jurado que hasta no ver volver a su hermano, el cuidaría a esa niña y a su madre aunque le costara la vida, las quería mucho a ambas, pero también era su manera de decirle a Luffy…Gracias Hermano…

Continuará…

Eh! Rápido el segundo capitulo verdad? Es que este lo tengo fresco, y la verdad me está gustando mucho, descuiden que pronto daré noticias de Luffy, recuerden que esto es un LuNa después de todo jeje y parece que también habrá un poco de Zoro x Robin, espero les esté gustando besos a todos y gracias por su apoyo

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa mina-san!! Uy hoy por partida doble, actualicé ambos fics de una vez para todos ustedes, espero que les guste…ya me había tardado pero por fin el capitulo 3, la verdad no esperaba tener tan buena respuesta de este, gracias a todos por su apoyo y reviews, este capítulo va dedicado para Asuka_Ikari, gracias por tus reviews y porque tu lo pediste aquí esta el tres, que lo disfruten…

**MEMORIES…esperando tu regreso**

**Capitulo III…**

Los rayos del sol lentamente penetraron por la ventana, colándose entre las cortinas acariciaron su piel morena, el arrugó los ojos y despacio los abrió, se incorporó sentado sobre la enorme cama y bostezó estirando las manos al aire, un nuevo día había comenzado, otro vacío y doloroso día, en su vacía y dolorosa existencia…

Y como no iba a serlo, si hubiese preferido morir a seguir sin ellos, si cuando despertó, con el cuerpo adolorido y golpeado le dijeron que su gente había muerto, casi se vuelve loco…de pronto ella entró en el cuarto, la mujer a quien le debía el seguir con vida, aquella que se arriesgó a salvarle aún sabiendo lo que eso le podía costar…

-buenos días Luffy…-Boa le sonrió y corrió las cortinas para que el sol que iluminaba toda Amazon Lily entrara en la recámara- como dormiste?

-bien, creo…-respondió serio, eso se había vuelto habitual en el, esa sonrisa de su juventud ya casi no brotaba de sus labios, era raro el día en que la emperatriz le viese sonreír, pese a lo mucho que ella se esforzaba sabía que el dolor que el llevaba dentro no se borraría así de fácil…

-ven, el desayuno ya está listo…-la mujer le tomó de la mano y guió al moreno al comedor, aunque ya llevara cinco años viviendo en el palacio Luffy casi siempre se perdía si estaba solo, y es que el Luffy de antaño ya no existía, su alegría, su jovialidad, se habían esfumado el día en que despertó y le dijeron que sus Nakama estaban muertos, Nami, su dulce Nami y ese pequeño bebé…se fueron y el, el no pudo protegerlos, pero aún así seguía vivo, aunque ya no deseaba estarlo…

-Luffy, debo ir a una junta en los cuarteles generales, tardaré unos días, así que le pedí a Marguerite que te acompañe, está bien?...Luffy?...

-eh? Perdón Boa que decías?...-el joven volteó a mirarle con los ojos serios y ella enrojeció toda y desvió la mirada, aún seguía enamorada de el, nunca dejó de amarle, pese a que supo que se había casado y que iba a tener un hijo ella nunca dejó de quererle, ni un solo momento…por eso, por eso se arriesgó a salvarle, por eso cuando todo estaba en llamas ella subió a su barco y fue a buscarle, desesperada entre el humo y el fuego lo halló en un trozo de barco que se hundía y lo subió al barco, ninguna de sus nakama dijo nada, pues todas le tomaron cariño al moreno, lo ocultaron en Amazon Lily, donde ningún hombre podía pisar, donde estaría a salvo de la muerte…

-te decía que debo salir de viaje…-ella le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa con un dejo de tristeza- me informaron que los shichibukai tendrán una reunión, pero no se para que, así que debo ir…estás bien?

-si, no te preocupes…-el suspiró triste- solo pensaba en…no, olvídalo…-Luffy no era tonto, ya había madurado mucho, por fin había notado los sentimientos de la emperatriz hacia el, sabía que ella le quería, y temía lastimarla, un tiempo pensó que tal vez podía llegar a enamorarse de Boa, era bella inteligente y una mujer fuerte, pero el recuerdo de Nami era demasiado, la amaba, aunque ella no estuviera la amaba, y no podía olvidarla, así pasara el tiempo, el era hombre de una sola mujer, y la que le robó el aliento, fue Nami…

-no, vamos dime…-ella sonrió y sujetó su mano- somos amigos verdad?

-pues sí…-Luffy esbozó una sincera sonrisa y la otra se sintió sumamente feliz- pensaba en mi hijito, o hijita…no pude conocerlo, tendría unos cinco o seis años ahora…hubiera deseado verle Boa…

-lo siento mucho Luffy…si yo pudiera…-y en efecto, ella podría decirle que nada de eso era verdad y que sus nakama estaban a salvo en algún lugar…lo malo era, que ella no lo sabía, pues a los shichibukai también les dijeron…que los mugiwara estaban muertos… les mintieron, como le mintieron a todo el mundo…

-no pasa nada, -el se levantó- donde están las muchachas? Quisiera platicar con Marguerite…

-veo que estás de buen humor hoy, seguro están en la aldea…yo debo prepararme para el viaje, te veré luego…

Y así ella salio del comedor y el moreno se dirigió hacia la aldea a buscar a sus amigas, se había hecho querer entre las amazonas y la mayoría tenían la esperanza de que el se convirtiera en el emperador de la isla…

En otro lugar, en una pequeña isla en el South Blue una hermosa mujer morena de ojos azules como el mar y cabellera larga hasta la cintura forraba con cuidado una caja, había escogido un hermoso moño rojo para adornarla y el papel era de un azul brillante como sus ojos, en la mano derecha llevaba una argolla en el dedo, ella sonrió cuando se abrió la puerta de un cuarto y de el salió un apuesto hombre de cabellos verdes, este le dedicó una sonrisa y la abrazó por la cintura

-buenos días dormilón…-saludó cariñosa

-que haces linda? –preguntó Zoro apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de ella

-forrando el regalo para Tsuki-chan, pronto será su cumpleaños recuerdas? –Zoro se llevó una mano a la frente

-se me había olvidado Robin, es verdad, tenemos que ir, Nami jamás me perdonaría si fallamos

-eso ya lo se tesoro, ya compré los boletos para el barco…-Robin le dio un beso en los labios y le señaló la pequeña cocina

-tu desayuno está en la hornilla…

-gracias, me muero de hambre…-Zoro se apresuró a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo para beber y acompañar su comida mientras su morena ponía los detalles en el regalo, Robin quería mucho a la pequeña, ella hace mucho que quería un hijo, pero no habían tenido mucha suerte en el intento, ni mucho tiempo para practicarlo, aunque ellos no se habían casado, Zoro le dio una argolla de compromiso, y le juró que un día la llevaría al altar de blanco igual que Luffy lo hizo con Nami…

Mientras tanto Nami se había levantado mas temprano que de costumbre, cuando Nojiko despertó el desayuno estaba hecho, la casa estaba limpia y la ropa en el tendedero, había una nota de su hermana sobre la mesa:

"fui a la playa con Ace y la niña regresamos para el almuerzo"

Nojiko sonrió y se sentó en la sala a tomar su café…

-que bueno que hoy no despertó triste, le hace bien la compañía de Ace…

Nami caminaba sobre la arena viendo al moreno jugar con la pequeña, Tsuki quería mucho al joven, el había estado pendiente de ella desde el día que llegó al mundo y Nami le estaba muy agradecida, veía a Ace como su hermano y sabía que podía contar con el…

-mami!!! Mira lo que pescó mi tío!!! Es el que vi ayer!!! –Tsuki venía con su cubito de playa y Nami sonrió viendo que era el cangrejo que Tsuki atrapó ayer…

-otra vez?! Vaya que no aprende…-la chica rió divertida

-ni modo, al cangrejo este le gusta la mala vida…-exclamó Ace y la nena estalló en risas

-me lo puedo quedar mami?...-preguntó contenta y con ojos de borreguito, Nami se rascó la cabeza

-pero donde lo vas a poner hija?

-en alguna cubeta…o mejor le compro su casita…tengo ahorrado en mi cochinito, anda di que si!!!

-hay no se…-a la pelirroja no le gustó mucho la idea

-déjala Nami, todo niño necesita una mascota…-dijo Ace divertido viendo la cara de la muchacha

-si, perros o gatos, no un cangrejo….hay está bien, pero si te pellizca te deshaces de el de acuerdo?...

-siiiii!!!!!, te vas a llamar tenazas!!

-jajá jajá le pusiste nombre al cangrejo? –rió Ace todavía mas divertido mientras veía a la niña alejarse con el cubito

-hay porque no tiene gustos normales…-dijo Nami algo desanimada ante la idea del nuevo "miembro de la familia" Ace le sonrió

-porque es hija de mi hermano, por eso….

-Tienes razón…

Nami y el comandante siguieron paseando por la playa mientras la pequeña recolectaba conchitas para ponerlas en la casa de su nueva mascota, como era el destino de traicionero…Luffy la creía muerta, y para ella el era quien lo estaba…de esta manera jamás se encontrarían, pero la vida es una ruleta rusa, que gira y gira y no sabes cuando te toca, y pronto el destino cambiaría las cosas…

Continuará…

Creo que este estuvo un poco corto, pero no importa porque en el siguiente viene lo bueno, Luffy se enterará que su amada está con vida, y no solo eso, sino que corre grave peligro, ¿Qué hará el rey de los piratas para salvarla?.... reviwes y tomatazos son recibidos

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal gente, aquí Emperatriz reportándose de nuevo para actualizar si, lo se, me estoy tardando un poco pero es que me gana el tiempo, y como esta historia es algo futurista me tomo el tiempo de planearla lo mejor posible para no dejar muchos huecos en la trama, (especialmente para ti querido Flames to Dust) ojala me entiendan, y también tengo que continuar Embrújame y es algo difícil, pero no quiero dejar ninguno a medias…bueno he aquí el cuarto capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores, espero lo disfruten…

**MEMORIES…esperando tu regreso**

**Capitulo IV**

La bella mujer estaba de pie en la cubierta de su barco, con el rostro angustiado y una evidente mirada de tristeza en los ojos suspiró largamente mientras sus finas y delicadas manos se apoyaban en el barandal…

-se irá…lo se…-susurró Boa mientras bajaba la vista hacia el mar- pero como es posible que ellos…mintieran así…

-hebihime-sama?... –llamó una de sus amazonas, pues en esta ocasión llevó escolta, ella volteó a mirarle

-ahora que?, es que no pueden dejarme sola un instante? Necesito pensar!!!!...

-es que…venía a avisarle que ya estamos cerca de Amazon Lily…-respondió nerviosa la mujer

-es verdad?, oh dios…

La otra se retiró y dejó sola a la emperatriz, desde una prudente distancia Sandersonia y Marigold observaban a su hermana con algo de pena…

-crees que esté bien Sonia?...

-no se, tu sabes cuanto ama ella a Luffy-sama, y con lo que ha pasado el…-Sonia entristeció también

-si, lo mas seguro es que deje Amazon Lily…y yo que esperaba que el y nuestra hermana…bueno…

-si, todas lo deseábamos, vamos, dejémosla sola…

Boa miró al frente y descubrió en el horizonte la isla en la lejanía, faltaba poco y ella aún no había decidido que hacer…sabía que era lo correcto pero…

-no, no quiero que te vayas…Luffy…-sollozó- pero sé que lo harás, en cuanto te enteres de lo que yo me enteré…

HACE UNAS HORAS….

-Boa entraba a la sala de juntas en el lugar acordado, ahí se hallaban reunidas importantes figuras de alto rango, almirantes, vicealmirantes, shichibukai…todos ellos esperando por Sengoku, la emperatriz tomó asiento y miró a su alrededor, faltaban aun algunas personalidades y el propio Sengoku así que seguramente eso llevaría un buen rato, resopló aburrida, esto le fastidiaba bastante…

Luego de un rato la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró el vicealmirante Garp, acompañado de sus dos discípulos ya próximos a comandantes, Coby y Helmeppo, luego entró el shichibukai que faltaba, Mihawk y por fin el almirante Sengoku…

-vaya, ya era hora…-musitó la joven dama mas para si que nada…

Sengoku se paró en frente de todos y dio por iniciada la junta…

-bien seré breve porque necesitamos tomar acciones, antes de que esto crezca demasiado como para controlarlo…los hice venir aquí por una razón, y me alegra verlos presentes a todos…-esto último lo dijo mirando a Mihawk, ya que el solía no tomarle mucha importancia a las juntas y solo de vez en año acudía…

-ve al grano! –replicó Moria enfadado, Sengoku le miró severo

-hace mucho que estamos bastante tranquilos, luego de aquel incidente nadie mas se ha atrevido a desafiar la autoridad…

-te refieres al incidente en el que asesinaste a mi nieto?...-comentó Garp en tono sarcástico- claro, luego de que mandaran anunciar semejante cosa quien se iba a atrever a desafiarnos verdad????...

-que insinúas Garp?? -Sengoku lucía muy molesto

-nada…solo que hoy los piratas ya no son como antes…jajajajaja….

-basta de discusiones dejen de hablar de sombrero de paja y continúen con esto de una vez!!!...-sentenció la fuerte voz de otro vicealmirante que se hizo notar, el había seguido a Monkey d Luffy desde que comenzó su aventura y conocía bien como era, incluso dudaba de su muerte y la de sus nakama… cuanta razón tenía…

-silencio Smoker-kun, dejemos proseguir a Sengoku…-dijo Garp y el otro refunfuñó algo inentendible y regresó a su lugar…

Sengoku recobró la postura y miró a los presentes

-es precisamente de ese hombre del que debemos hablar…

Toda la audiencia se quedó helada y Smoker se llevó una mano a la frente

-ya me imaginaba algo….

-U-un momento…porque quieren revivir eso si es tema pasado!!! –dijo Boa con cierto nerviosismo

-porque el pasado regresa, mi estimada señorita…-Sengoku la miró- los sombreros de paja están vivos…

-que?!...Boa se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente-…pero está usted seguro?...vivos todos???

Luego de las preguntas de la joven Emperatriz toda la audiencia se alarmó bastante, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Boa se dejó caer en su silla mientras en su cabeza resonaban las palabras del almirante, Sengoku hizo callar a todos y prosiguió

-tengo información de mucha gente que dice haber visto a los sombreros de paja en distintos lugares, la mayoría son reportes de marines y otras gentes, que los reconocen por sus carteles…

-pero eso es imposible Sengoku!!! –Donflamingo se levantó furioso- ustedes mismos nos mandaron llamar a los Shichibukai ese maldito día, y cuando íbamos llegando ya todo estaba en llamas!!!

-E-eso es verdad…entonces como…-agregó Boa todavía nerviosa…

Sengoku se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de contestar…

-fue una mentira…-dijo con pesadumbre y continuó…-Monkey d Luffy y su banda ya eran un gran problema, cada día habían mas jóvenes queriendo ser piratas, alentados por las barbaridades de ese tipo… y el gobierno temía que aparecieran mas personas como ellos, a eso sumamos a las otras tripulaciones que se fortalecían…

-pero por que mentir…?- Mihawk tomó la palabra- sabiamos que no sería facil atraparle, escapó de Impel Down y Marine Fort…

-para poner un alto a la gente Mihawk…todos comenzaban a pensar que ser pirata es bueno!!! Que ese sujeto era un héroe!!! Muchos reinos y lugares ya no aceptaban fácilmente la intervención de la marina…

-eso puede ser verdad pero mucho tiene que ver el comportamiento almirante…-Smoker retiró su puro de la boca- la marina no ha tenido una reputación intachable estos años…

-Smoker-san, no…-una suave mano se posó en el brazo del capitán y este se giró hacia la dueña de esta, que con mirada suplicante le pedía que no armara un debate sobre el comportamiento de la marina, aunque ellos hace tiempo y sabían que de la organización justa y recta que solía ser esta ya solo quedaba la sombra, Smoker suspiró y le susurró calmado

-está bien Tashigi, tu ganas hoy…-la joven comandante le sonrió levemente y regresó su vista al frente

-Silencio Smoker, eso no se discute hoy, además no he terminado con este tema…

-y entonces que harás? –Moria también se estaba enfadando, lo mismo que los demás Shichibukai quienes no habían tomado la palabra por mantenerse al margen lo mas posible, muchos, sino es que todos habían tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra esa banda de piratas y sabían bien de lo que eran capaces…en especial el capitán…

-debemos capturar a los sombrero de paja, ahora que no están juntos…se desconoce el paradero de todos, pero no importa, ya saldrán cuando vean la situación… además…me ha llegado información de la ubicación de uno de ellos, en una pequeña isla en el azul del este…

-y esa información es confiable almirante?...-preguntó Tashigi no muy convencida

-aparentemente si querida, la recibimos de un hombre que hace tiempo fue capitán por esa zona, el excapitán Nezumi…hace poco llegó una carta firmada por el en donde dice que uno de los sombreros de paja se oculta en una aldea llamada Cocoyashi…

-y entonces?...-Smoker arqueó una ceja…

-empezaremos por ahí…

La junta siguió un poco mas pero mas bien se dedicaron a apaciguar los reclamos por parte de los engañados, que habían sido muchos…luego de eso todos se dispusieron a regresar a sus puestos, donde recibirían órdenes de ser necesario. Boa y el resto de los shichibukai no habían sido incluidos hasta el momento en el operativo que se iba a iniciar, puesto que el gobierno aún desconocía que Luffy seguía con vida y no lo creyeron necesario…

Ahora mismo, en ese instante, Luego de varias horas de que ocurriera esa asamblea boa Hancock tenía en sus manos la decisión final, la pregunta era, podría revelarle a Luffy la verdad y dejarlo ir?...

La noche ya había entrado en la villa y la pequeña Tsuki se preparaba para acostarse, Nami y Nojiko tomaban un café en el comedor cuando la niña entró con su osito abrazado

-mami ya me lavé los dientes…

-muy bien, ahora a dormir, anda…ahora vengo Nojiko…

-aquí te espero hermanita, oyasumi Tsuki-chan…-la muchacha le sonrió cariñosa

-oyasumi-nasai Tía…-la nena bostezó y Nami la cargó en brazos hasta la cama, la dejó ahí y con cuidado arropó a su hijita, dándole un beso en la frente

-dulces sueños mi niña…-Nami la acarició y ella le sonrió curiosa

-Nee, mami…cuéntame como era papá…

-tu padre?...-Nami sonrió al recordarle y Tsuki se dio cuenta

-le querías mucho mami?...

-claro que si, con todo mi corazón, como te quiero a ti…

-Dime, dime como era mama por favor…-Tsuki se acomodó en su cama mientras Nami suspiraba y le hablaba dulcemente…

-el era…el hombre mas valiente del mundo, era bueno, sincero y sobre todo honesto…-Nami sonrió- tenía la sonrisa mas linda que yo hubiese visto, como la tuya…y siempre salía delante de cualquier cosa…

-papá era un héroe?...-Tsuki sonrió soñolienta

-algo así…solía ayudar a la gente cuando veía problemas, surcábamos el mar en un enorme barco buscando tesoros y aventuras… el amaba el mar, como yo… y yo lo amaba a el…

-todavía lo quieres?...

-si, y mucho…siempre pienso en el…tu te le pareces mucho. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos negros igual que los tuyos, -Nami besó de nuevo la frente de su hijita y se levantó despacito de la cama

-tu padre fue un buen hombre Tsuki, no importa lo que otros te digan, el siempre cuidó de las personas que amaba, y en especial de mi y de ti…te quiso desde el primer momento que supo que existías…

-de verdad???? –la nena mostró una enorme sonrisa y sus ojitos brillaron de felicidad- yo también lo quiero mucho, porque tu siempre me dices cosas buenas de el….

Nami sonrió feliz de saberlo

-lo se amor, ahora duérmete ya …

La pelirroja salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, suspiró hondo y mostró una ligera sonrisa, no estuvo tan mal, creyó que ese momento sería muy duro para ambas, sabía que algún día la niña le preguntaría mas sobre su papá de lo que ella siempre le decía, y no se sentía capaz de contestar a sus preguntas sin romper en llanto, pero lo logró, al parecer la herida de su corazón estaba sanando de a poco…tal vez algún día podría abrirlo de nuevo y volver a amar…

Salió por la puerta trasera de la casa y caminó hasta aquella colina donde estaba la tumba de su madre, se sentó a la orilla dejando que sus pies se balancearan y miró las estrellas…

-ya lo voy superando…eso es algo bueno Bellemere-san? –susurró como si conversara con su fallecida madre al tiempo que se apartaba unos flequillos del rostro que la brisa traviesa despeinó al soplar- quisiera no seguir con esto, pero mi corazón sigue aferrado a esa promesa…aunque los días pasan y pasan yo te sigo esperando Luffy…no dejo de amarte…mi rey de los piratas…

El momento que tanto temía había llegado, luego de días de ausencia ella retornó a la isla, y tenía frente a sus ojos la mirada profunda de ese hombre prohibido al que tanto amaba, era mas de media noche, Boa insistió en que quería hablar con el luego del tradicional banquete que se celebraba cada ves que las Kuja retornaban a la isla, Luffy se hallaba intrigado y hasta cierto punto confundido, ¿Qué podía ser eso tan importante como para no esperar a mañana? Por su parte ella lo decidió así porque si esperaba al alba para hablar temía que las palabras no salieran, que se quedaran atoradas en su garganta en un intento vano por mantener a su lado a ese hombre que tanto amaba…

-de que se trata esto?...-preguntó Luffy con cierta ansiedad y viendo que ella no hallaba las palabras

-tengo algo muy importante que decirte Luffy…algo que, si espero hasta mañana no se si pueda decir…

-me asustas Boa…-Luffy se acercó a la dama y levantó su rostro para mirarle- que te pasa, que te tiene tan angustiada?...

-etto…-al sentir el contacto del moreno en su rostro ella se estremeció, era la primera vez que le sentía tan cerca y eso le podía mucho Luffy vio que estaba a punto de romper en llanto y se angustió más

-Boa, por que lloras?...te hicieron daño? Dime quien y le haré pagar por eso…

-no Luffy, no es eso…es que…no quiero que te vayas…

-pero no pienso irme a ningún lado…-dijo mas aliviado y mostrando una leve sonrisa

-si, sí te irás…tienes que…

-de que estás hablando? –Luffy sintió un vuelco en el corazón y su respiración se hizo mas agitada Boa le miró con los ojos vidriosos y susurró

-tus…tus nakama están vivos Luffy…

-eh?...-el abrió los ojos muy grande, la tomó por los hombros mirándola como si no acabara de entender lo que la Emperatriz le dijo- que dices?...vivos?...Zoro y los demás?...Nami…Nami y mi hijo????...

Boa movió la cabeza afirmando y al otro le cayó el veinte

-la asamblea!!! Verdad? Eso te dijeron? Que mis Nakama están vivos??? –Luffy se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y las lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos

-dios mío…están vivos!!!!!! Nami y mi bebé…y los muchachos también!!!! Pero como…

-fue una mentira que dijo el gobierno para frenar la piratería…pero eso no es lo mas importante Luffy…tienes que salvarlos!!!!

-sa-salvarlos????...-Luffy frunció el seño preocupadamente y la miró- que quieres decir?...

-que el gobierno mundial comenzará a buscarlos y no se detendrá ante nada…van a empezar en una isla del azul del este, en una villa llamada Cocoyashi…

-COCOYASHI?????... –Luffy se puso de pie como resorte- oh no…Nami…

La suerte estaba echada, el destino traicionero que los había separado una vez volvería a unirlos, y esta vez el rey de los piratas tendría una razón mas fuerte que nada para pelear…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno que les pareció?...Luffy se ha enterado que sus Nakama siguen vivos y que de ahora en adelante serán perseguidos por el gobierno mundial y la marina que hará para protegerlos?, un aplauso para Boa por decirle la verdad no creen? Y como le caerá a Nami el regreso de Luffy ahora que la herida empieza a sanar?...

Reviews y tomatazos son bien recibidos bueno hasta la proxima

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa!!!** Uy, por fin regreso, primero que nada una super disculpa por la tardanza, no tengo perdon, pero aquí estoy de nuevo lista para actualizar y esta ves prometo no dejarlos al aire tanto tiempo como tantos me pedían que actualizara esta, se las dejo primero ojalá que la disfruten…

**Memories…esperando tu regreso**

El se movía de un lado a otro metiendo algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila mientras la hermosa mujer le seguía con la vista, preocupada trataba de hablarle pero no encontraba las palabras…

-a ver que me falta…-musitó Luffy desesperado mientras Hancock se mordía el labio- creo que es todo…

Ella se decidió a hablar y quedamente pronunció su nombre

-Luffy…

El estaba tan aturdido que ni la escuchó, ella suspiró de nuevo y volvió a llamarle

-Luffy…-la misma respuesta, ella apretó los puños y volvió a llamarle..-Luffy!!!!!!

-eh? Ah, lo siento Boa, decías algo?...-ella suspiró

-que piensas hacer?...

-que?...-el bajó la vista un momento y apretó el puño- rescatar a mi familia…y a mis Nakama…

-lo se pero…-Ella le miró preocupada- como???...la marina está yendo hacia allá también, como vas a derrotar a tanto enemigo…

-no se ni me importa…todo lo que quiero es reunirme con ellos, sin importar que…ah cierto, Boa tengo un último favor que pedirte…préstame un barco…

-eh?...-la joven emperatriz le miró perpleja

-si, solo hasta que consiga uno, por favor, te lo devolveré luego …

Boa le miró y sonrió, ella sabía que nada le detendría ahora, que era imposible pedirle que parara, el jamás lo haría, mucho menos ahora que se había enterado que su esposa y su bebé estaban vivos, eso le devolvió la vida que había perdido, que había dejado atrás, le regresó ese brillo a su mirada y su sonrisa aventurera…por eso mismo era que ella temía revelarle la verdad, aunque a la larga lo hubiera hecho, y hubiera sido demasiado tarde, pues en un intento vano de mantenerlo a su lado se habría ganado su odio por no haber hablado a tiempo, Boa lo sabía muy bien, ya lo había entendido, pero no se resignaba a ello…entendió que Luffy jamás seria para ella, que su corazón tenía dueña y no había lugar en el para nadie mas…lo sabía y sin embargo…aún albergaba una esperanza, una mínima ilusión que se desvaneció en el momento en que Sengoku dijo que los mugiwara estaban con vida…ahora que el sabía la verdad, ya nada lo ataba a su lado, Boa sabía que Luffy la apreciaba, que hasta llegó a tomarle cariño, pero no la amaba, pero ella dio su palabra, que si algo podía hacer para que el fuera feliz lo haría, …y no iba a echarse para atrás, no ahora…

-vamos Luffy, yo misma te llevaré ahí…iremos en mi barco…

-No…-dijo inmediato el moreno y ella se paró en seco

-que?, pero es que no necesitas un barco para irte???

-si, pero no el tuyo…-Luffy le miró serio y ella no comprendía nada

-pero Luffy…

-que no!, no lo ves? Que pasaría si te descubren conmigo??? Sabrían que fuiste tu quien me salvó!!!

-y eso que?

-lo sabes bien Boa, eso es traición, y que pasará con tu titulo de shichibukai??? Eso mantiene a salvo a tu gente, no voy a permitir que…

Ella lo abrazó y Luffy se quedó callado

-Luffy…-le susurró la emperatriz dulcemente- yo te prometí una vez que haría todo con tal que fueras feliz…este es el momento, aunque me digas que irás tu solo, como lo harás? Ni siquiera sabes navegar o guiar un barco…como esperas llegar antes que la marina????

-pero…-Luffy cerró los ojos- no quiero que te pase nada…ni a las muchachas…si tu caes toda Amazon Lily lo hará y no pienso permitirlo…

-eso no pasará, confía en mi…ahora lo mas importante es salvar a tus Nakama…

-Boa…arigatou…-susurró casi con la voz quebrada y correspondió al abrazo, la joven emperatriz se sonrojó toda, era la primera vez que tenía a Luffy tan cerca, de pronto sintió algo frío rozar su hombro y su respiración se hizo mas rápida, eso eran lagrimas, Luffy estaba llorando, en silencio…

Se había aferrado a ella como un niño a los brazos de su mamá, no pudo contener las lagrimas, el lo sabía muy bien, que solo jamás lo lograría a tiempo, sin embargo tenía que intentarlo, ella tenía razón, no sabía ni como mover un barco, como pensaba que podía llegar hasta Nami por su cuenta??? No era una opción, pero y entonces que hacer?, no podía pedirle a ella que lo ayudara, era arriesgar demasiado, todo un país dependía de ella, y ya había arriesgado bastante cuando lo rescató de la muerte, no iba a dejar que tantas vidas se pusieran en riesgo solo por el, pero ella lo amaba, tanto como para poner todo en juego por el, tanto como para ir en contra de todo como aquel día que lo salvó… ese día lo maldijo, pero ahora agradecía aquello, si Boa no lo hubiera salvado ahora no podría pelear y proteger a los suyos, proteger a Nami…su Nami…estaba viva, esperando por el, Luffy lo sabía, lo sentía en su corazón, que ella aún lo esperaba, el lo prometió…y nada le dolió mas que no poder cumplir esa promesa, pero ahora podía, y llegaría a tiempo…gracias a Boa Hancock…

-anda, date prisa…-Le dijo la emperatriz- dile a las chicas que preparen el barco…

-hai!!!! –Luffy se soltó de ella y talló sus ojos con el antebrazo para secarse el rostro, luego le dedicó a Hancock la mas alegre de sus sonrisas…-gracias Boa…eres una gran Nakama…

El moreno depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla y salió corriendo hacia el muelle mientras ella casi se desmayaba ahí mismo, levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia la puerta por donde el salió, con las mejillas rojas y las manos temblorosas, aunque lo sabía de otra no podía evitarlo, aun lo amaba…

-Luffy…

Mientras tanto, una pareja se preparaba para salir de casa, el llevaba una pequeña maleta y ella un hermoso paquete forrado de azul, Robin salió a esperar a Zoro mientras el buscaba sus katanas, la morena se acercó al jardín para contemplar sus flores, cuando de pronto una figura muy familiar cruzó el umbral de la puerta del jardín y se acercó a ella, quien al volverse se llevó el susto de su vida…

-muy buenos días…Nico Robin…

-que…que haces tu aquí…- ella retrocedió un par de pasos y apretó los puños, el sol brillaba y los rayos se colaban por entre las hojas de los árboles, el sombrero de ala cubría el rostro del visitante con la sombra, pero aún así era inconfundible aquella presencia, y esa mirada color ámbar cual si fuera un depredador, la enorme espada a la espalda lo delataba por completo, por si quedaba alguna duda de su identidad, Takanume Mihawk se presentaba ante ella…la pregunta era, por que…

-Robin… no encuentro mis…-Zoro salió a verla y observar a su mas grande rival a unos metros de su prometida no le hizo la menor gracia…-olvídalo…

-Zoro…-ella se giró a mirarle y el le extendió una mano

-ven…-la morena obedeció y corrió hacia su novio quien al tenerla entre sus brazos la miró serio- te hizo daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Zoro la puso a sus espaldas…

-pero no pongáis esa cara, caballero, si tan solo he saludado a su doncella…

El joven espadachín caminó tranquilo hacia Mihawk y se detuvo a una distancia prudente del hombre

-que rayos haces aquí tan de repente Mihawk…y por que te presentas delante de ella!!!

El ojos de halcón esbozó una ligera sonrisa que a Zoro le dio más rabia que otra cosa

-solo he pasado a saludar…

-que sea un saludo rápido…- Zoro desenvainó sus katanas y mihawk negó con un dedo

-no mi joven amigo, hoy no he venido a desafiarte, solo a darte un consejo…

-que diablos dices???

-será mejor que te apresures a tu destino Roronoa…la marina ya sabe de ustedes…

-que???? –Robin le miró perpleja y Mihawk se dio la media vuelta para retirarse

-comenzarán en cocoyashi…date prisa Roronoa…el tesoro está a punto de ser saqueado…

El hombre comenzó a alejarse pero Robin le detuvo

-Espera!!!...por que nos dices esto???

-tómenlo como una pequeña ayuda de mi parte…pero eso si, cuando nos veamos de nuevo…será para pelear…

Mihawk volvió la mirada hacia Zoro y este se la regresó serio, eso fue un desafío y el jamás decía que no… solo que primero tenía que hacer algo… antes que el tesoro de su capitán fuera destruido…

El barco se movía rapidamente por el mar mientras el moreno respiraba profundo y dirigía su vista al horizonte, atrás una multitud de amazonas les despedían a gritos deseando suerte al joven pirata, en la vela principal ondeaba al viento la bandera de las Kuja, Sandersonia Marigold y Boa Hancock iban a espaldas de Luffy, y preparadas para lo que fuera…

-ahí voy Nami…espérame…-el esbozó una sonrisa aventurera y soltó un sonoro grito al viento- HE VUELTOOOO!!!!!!!

Boa y sus hermanas sonrieron al oírlo, mientras Luffy solo deseaba que el viento se llevara su voz hasta los oídos de su reina, y le hiciera saber que estaba de regreso, que había regresado por ella, y por todos sus Nakama…

Nami observaba por las ventanas abiertas el cielo despejado y el sol brillante mientras Tsuki correteaba afuera con Ace en el Huerto de mandarinas, en menos de tres días la niña cumpliría seis años, estaba muy feliz por eso, abrió su ropero y sacó la caja roja en la que guardaba sus recuerdos, se sentó en la cama y puso con cuidado la caja a su costado, sacó una foto de Luffy que tenía y dejó el sombrero de paja en la orilla

-Luffy, nuestra niña cumplirá ya seis añitos…debes estar orgulloso, ojala… ojala estuvieras aquí…

Nami cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente…de pronto un viento fresco sopló sobre todo cocoyashi y se coló en la habitación de la pelirroja, haciendo volar todas las fotos de la caja y el sombrero, que se elevó por los aires casi se sale por la ventana

-oh no…- Nami lo cogió de prisa y lo apretó contra su pecho…no pudo evitar sonreír, ese viento trajo consigo recuerdos maravillosos, de cuando comenzó sus aventuras en el going Merry con sus amigos… cuantas veces sopló en su cara un viento fresco como aquel…de pronto bajó la mirada hacia el sombrero y se quedó viéndolo fijo…

-Luffy…?

El viento presagiaba lo inevitable…el regreso del rey…que volvía para reclamar lo que siempre fue suyo, y que pelearía por defenderlo hasta con su vida…una lucha, un reencuentro, y la llama de un amor que no se extinguió nunca…el viento ahora avivaba esa llama, como si realmente quisiera que la voz de Luffy llegara hasta ella…y le dijera al oído…He vuelto…

Continuará…

Por fin, luego de casi tres meses de ausencia he regresado, cada vez esta mas cerca el día en que se vuelvan a ver, que cosas traerá consigo el retorno del rey de los piratas??? Reviews y tomatazos son aceptables, ok. Hasta otra

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, otro nuevo capítulo de memories, me parece que me llega mas la inspiración con este ahora, pero descuiden que no pienso abandonar el otro, solo ando un poco falta de inspiración, en cuanto tenga algo les prometo actualizar jejeje, pero mientras tanto les dejo un capítulo mas, a partir de ahora veremos que sucedió con los otros mugiwara y algunas otras cosas, espero seguir contando con todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores… y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado

**Memories…esperando tu regreso**

Nami se encontraba parada frente a las rejas de una pequeña casona que funcionaba como jardín de niños, a su lado iba Ace, con una camisa blanca y a medio abrochar para ocultar el tatuaje en su espalda y así no causar revuelo, era cerca de medio día y el sol brillaba con ganas en la pequeña villa de Goza, aldea vecina a Cocoyashi, hasta donde Nami llevaba a estudiar a su hija, pues por desgracia en su aldea no había escuelas…

Muy temprano la joven madre había recibido un aviso de la escuela por Den Den Mushi, pidiéndole que se presentara lo más pronto posible…

-hay Ace, tengo miedo…y si ya saben?...-el comandante al verla tan nerviosa suspiró y la rodeó por el hombro…

-tranquila Nami-chan, seguro solo es una junta o algo así…

-pero y si ya saben quien soy??? Que voy a hacer Ace??

-Nami, aquí todos saben quien eres y nadie puede reclamarte nada –Ace hizo que le mirara- gracias a ti y a mi hermano esta isla está a salvo no? Quien derrotó a Arlong?...

-si pero, tu sabes como es el gobierno…

De pronto una campanilla sonó y las puertas de la pequeña escuela se abrieron, los niños comenzaron a salir al patio donde algunas madres ya comenzaban a llegar a recogerlos, pronto una maestra se acercó a la reja y la abrió para dar paso a las mamás, Nami y Ace entraron y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño salón de la niña…

-me mandó llamar maestra?...-preguntó la pelirroja un poco temerosa al entrar, Ace le hizo una seña de que esperaría afuera y se dirigió al patio a buscar a su sobrina…

-si, pase por favor…-ella obedeció y se sentó frente a la maestra- verá, la mandé llamar por un asunto importante…

-de que se trata???...-Nami sintió un nudo en la garganta…

-Tsuki-chan se peleó con un compañerito…

-dios…-Nami se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró hondo

Ace paseaba su vista por el pequeño patio en busca de la niña, y por fin la encontró sentada bajo un pequeño arbolito del jardín, sollozando y con la cara oculta en sus rodillas…el moreno sorprendido se apresuró hacia la pequeña…

-Tsuki-chan?...por que lloras princesita?...

-mamá me va a castigar…-dijo en voz bajita mientras miraba al joven, a este se le encogió el corazón y la sentó en sus piernas

-a ver, por que dices eso?...hiciste algo?...-ella asintió- que hiciste?

-me peleé con Yuuta-kun…

-que? Pero por que Tsuki??? –Ace le limpió su carita y la niña se soltó en llanto

-por que me dijo que yo no tengo papá!!!!...y que mi papá era un idiota, eso no es cierto!!!

El comandante apretó los dientes enojado, le dolió mucho ver a su sobrinita llorando de esa forma, de un suspiro desahogó su coraje e intentó calmarla

-ya, ya pasó…a ver, cuéntame como fue todo…

-es que…

"era la hora del descanso, Tsuki había salido al patio a jugar luego de comer el desayuno que le preparó su mamá, estaba con su amiga Maiko y ambas se acercaron al área de juegos para subirse a la resbaladilla, pero un grupo de niños no la dejó subirse el mayor de ellos se le puso en frente

-oye Yuuta-kun que te pasa!!! Por que me empujas si yo no te hice nada!!! –se defendió la niña

-es que tu no te puedes subir!!! –replicó el otro pequeño

-ya déjala Yuuta!!! –dijo enfadada su amiguita y Tsuki la calmó

-no le hagas caso Maiko-chan, vamos a jugar…-ella intentó volver a subir al juego pero de nuevo el pequeño la volvió a empujar y esta vez Tsuki cayó al suelo, y su bracito se raspó

-ay! Me dolió!!! Que te pasa eh?!!! – dijo ya mas molesta ella y el otro le sacó la lengua

-ya te dije que tu no te puedes subir Tsuki…pero Maiko-chan si puede…quieres jugar Maiko-chan?

-que?...-Tsuki se levantó del suelo y se le puso en frente al niño- y por que Maiko-chan si puede y yo no????

-porque TU no tienes papá y nosotros si!!!!!...-le dijo burlón y con aire superior, Tsuki apretó los dientes enojada

-Claro que tengo papá!!!!

-claro que no…mi papá dice que tu papá es un idiota que se fue y abandonó a tu mamá!!!!

-eso no es cierto!!!! Mi papá no nos abandonó!!!!!

-Tsuki-chan… -Maiko la jaló de la mano despacito- no le hagas caso vamos a otro lado…

-Tsuki no tiene papá!!! Tsuki no tiene papá!!! Tsuki no tiene papá!!!...-se burló divertido Yuuta

- cállate si tengo!!!!!!! –renegó la niña a punto de brincarle en cima a su compañero

-ah si?...y como se llama entonces?...-dijo con malicia

-pues…-Tsuki se quedó callada, su madre siempre le hablaba de su querido papá, pero nunca le había mencionado su nombre, y ella tampoco había preguntado…siempre había sido suficiente para la niña el saber que tenía un padre, y que era un hombre bueno, que la quiso mucho…pero ahora hubiera deseado saber su nombre…

-a ver Tsuki, como se llama tu papá eh eh??

-yo…no lo sé…-dijo la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojitos

-ya ves? No tienes, se fue…por eso el mío dice que es un idiota que no vale nada…

-no hables mal de mi padre!!!!!!! –Tsuki le saltó en cima y lo tiró al suelo jalándolo del cabello

-Tsuki-chan no lo hagas!...-Maiko trató de detenerla

-dale una lección Yuuta!!! –gritaron los otros niños y pronto todo el patio ya sabía de la riña

-quítate de en cima!!! –gruñó el niño tratando de defenderse mientras ella seguía jalándolo del pelo y dando de golpes

-discúlpate discúlpate!!!!!

Pronto las maestras escucharon el alboroto de los niños y salieron a ver que pasaba,

-Tsuki-chan suéltalo!!!,-exclamó la maestra de la niña y junto con otra mas corrieron a parar la pelea y la maestra se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña a penas y tenía un raspón mientras que el otro niño sangraba de la nariz, luego de separar a los niños y poner orden la directora mandaba llamar a Nami por Den den mushi…"

Ace escuchaba el relato de la nena cada vez más y mas enojado, Tsuki se había aferrado a su cuello y ahora solo sollozaba quedito, el moreno logró hacer que ella dejara de llorar y le mirara un instante

-no hagas caso princesita…tu padre era un gran hombre…de veras –el le sonrió tierno

-el no nos dejó verdad?...

-claro que no…anda ven aquí, vamos a esperar a mamá afuerita vale?- Ace la alzó y ambos salieron de la escuela, Tsuki se había acurrucado en el hombro de su tío, le quería mucho, y a veces se preguntaba si su papá sería como el…Ace seguía enfadado, a veces los niños podían ser crueles, pero tampoco podía culpar al pequeño, el solo repitió lo que escuchó de su padre, aunque no estuvo bien lo que hizo, la culpa no era del niño, era del imbécil que tenía por padre, seguramente un ignorante que ni siquiera imaginaba el sufrimiento de Nami…o el dolor que sintió Luffy el día que se separaron…Ace sabía mejor que nadie que no fue nada sencillo para su hermano tomar la decisión que tomó, pero lo hizo para proteger lo que mas amaba en el mundo, y si, fue un sacrificio muy doloroso…ya que la mas grande ilusión del moreno era conocer a su hijo

-"la gente habla sin saber…si ellos supieran…"-pensó con cierta tristeza el comandante mientras miraba de reojo a la niña en sus brazos, por desgracia la victima de esos ignorantes comentarios…era ella…

Unos minutos después Nami salió de la escuela y se reunió con ellos, pero Tsuki había llorado tanto que se quedó dormida, Ace le sonrió a la pelirroja

-y bien? Que te dijeron?...-ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa

-pues…-Nami suspiró- ya sabes, que debo ser más dura con ella o lo va a volver a hacer…cosas así…

-pero ella no tuvo la culpa…-la defendió el moreno

-eso ya lo se…ella es como su padre, nunca lastimaría a nadie sin motivo…

-el comenzó, Tsuki solo trataba de…

-lo se Ace…-intervino Nami sutilmente- la maestra me contó que había pasado…mi pobre pequeña…

Nami se limpió una lágrima del rostro y con mucho esfuerzo trataba de no ponerse a llorar ella también

- no crees que ya es hora de que sepa quien es su padre Nami?...se que solo tratas de protegerla, pero tiene que saberlo un día…

-es solo que…su padre…como le digo que su padre era el rey de los piratas??? Y si el gobierno lo llegara a saber? Que va a ser de ella Ace?...

-Nami -chan…

-tengo miedo Ace…de que me separen de ella, como me separaron de Luffy…

Mientras tanto, en otra pequeña isla en las cercanías del red line en la villa de Verona existía un restaurante que era el orgullo del lugar, sus platillos eran un manjar digno de los dioses y la gente adoraba comer en el, en ese mismo lugar, hace mucho tiempo una mañana de primavera llegó allí un joven pirata de cabellos rubios y traje negro, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse de los marines…la gente del pueblo lo reconoció nada mas verle, pierna negra Sanji… de inmediato lo persiguieron y trataron de asesinarle y cobrar su recompensa, pero el pueblo fue atacado por una banda de piratas que lo destruyeron casi todo en un gran incendio, mas cuando trataron de liquidar a los aldeanos, ese joven pirata al que persiguieron antes intervino, peleo contra todo el que trató de dañar a la gente, y ganó…aunque luego quedó muy malherido y a merced de la gente que antes trató de matarle…sin embargo el pueblo en ves de matarle le curó…agradecidos de que Sanji salvara el pueblo ellos le salvaron a el, el rubio se hizo querer y se quedó en la villa de Verona como el guardián anónimo de aquel hermoso pueblo aunque no dejaba que la gente se acercara mucho a el, les tomó cariño a todos y no quería involucrarlos en problemas…pero de eso, ya eran casi seis años y la vida desde entonces era otra…

Un simpático jovencito, de unos trece años corría por las calles de Verona con una bolsa de mandado llena hacia el restaurante, desde muy temprano le habían mandado por ingredientes y le había tomado su tiempo reunirlos todos, como había estado corriendo todo el día estaba sediento, así que entró en lo que parecía un bar

-hey Taro-san…-llamó jadeando al dueño del local, un agradable anciano regordete que limpiaba la barra al otro lado, este se giró a ver al muchacho

-Kenji?...que haces aquí crío, este no es lugar para niños!!

-no se enoje, nomás vengo a pedirle un vaso de agua…-el anciano frunció el seño- ándele no sea malo, que no ve que me tienen corriendo todo el día?

-bueno bueno…aquí tienes, la casa invita niño…-el hombre sonrió benévolo y le asentó un vaso de jugo que el pequeño pelirrojo bebió con rapidez

-Ouishi!!! Delicioso!!!...gracias, me hacía falta…-el muchachito sonrió

-y bien? Cuéntame niño como está "él"? –preguntó el anciano mientas se servía un poco de sake

-hn, igual que siempre, ya sabe…metido en la cocina todo el santo día…y a mi me trae como trompo, vuelta y vuelta por todos lados jeje…

-si, ya se…pero tu tienes la culpa crío…ya te hubieras quitado de ahí –dijo el anciano guiñando un ojo, el comentario no le hizo gracia al chico

-claro que no! Yo no voy a salir de ahí hasta cocinar igual que ese hombre!!! Ese es mi sueño, ya lo sabe!!!

-jajajaja ya lo se muchacho, solo era una broma…todos saben lo mucho que tu le aprecias…

-el me salvó…-Kenji miró al suelo- ese día…cuando los piratas atacaron, mis padres murieron en ese incendio que ellos iniciaron…yo pude morir así igual…Sanji-san me salvó de las llamas...

-es verdad, salvó tu vida y peleó contra ellos no es así?...

-si, yo le debo mucho…por eso quiero ser como el…quiero que esté orgulloso de mi! –Kenji sonrió alegre

-bien dicho niño…

En eso entraron al bar un grupo de marines y el lider se dirigió al anciano

-oye tu, sírvenos un trago rápido, y mas vale que sea bueno…

-S-si señor…

-"la marina!!! Debo advertir a Sanji-san"…-pensó el jovencito y presuroso cogió su bolsa, pero mientras salía corriendo logró escuchar parte de la conversación, y luego de oír aquello se fue como bólido al restaurante, sin duda su protector tenía que saberlo

-Sanji-san!!!!...Sanji-san!!!!...-llegó gritando por la puerta de atrás

-guarda silencio crío!!!! No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo!!!!...-le reprendió desde el fogón un hombre de cabellera rubia y larga hasta los hombros, atada en una cola baja y vestimenta de chef, la habitación tenía un extraño aroma entre vino tinto y tabaco, este ultimo producido por el cigarrillo en la boca del sujeto, quien se giró para ver al muchacho

-trajiste lo que encargué??

-olvida eso la marina está en el pueblo!!!

-y tu crees que les tengo miedo? –replicó Sanji sin darle mayor importancia al asunto mientras rebuscaba por cebollas en la bolsa del mandado

-No, no escucha!!! –Kenji le quitó la bolsa y le miró serio- oí de los marines que ya saben que tu y tus nakama están vivos, y que van a empezar a buscarles!!!

-que dijiste???!!! –el rubio soltó su cigarrillo y se puso a la altura del muchachito mirándolo preocupado- oíste algo mas Kenji?

-mmm…algo de que empezarían en el azul este…

-el azul del este?...Nami-san está en peligro…-Sanji dejó todo como estaba y se apresuró a subir a su habitación en la parte de arriba del restaurante, Kenji lo siguió angustiado, no le había gustado nada la cara que puso el rubio, cuando llegó al cuarto lo vio preparando una pequeña maleta

-piensas irte Sanji-san?...

-debo hacerlo crío…el tesoro de mi capitán corre peligro…-respondió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía

-vas a volver verdad?... –el joven pelirrojo bajó la vista al suelo, Sanji se detuvo un momento y suspiró

-no lo se…quizás no vuelva Kenji…-dijo con voz suave

-pero…y que pasará con tu restaurante?...lo vas a cerrar?...nos costó, digo, te costó tanto abrirlo…

Sanji mostró una media sonrisa mientras su flequillo cubría su mirada vidriosa

-no lo cerraré, solo cambiará de dueño…se que tu puedes hacerlo…

-EH????...-el chico alzó la vista y observó al rubio sonreírle confiado- pero…¿yo?...no, no puedo, no aún!!!

-ya es tiempo, sabes, eres aún mejor que yo crío…a mi me tomó mas tiempo aprender…y tú tienes solo trece…eres un prodigio en la cocina!

Sanji cogió su morral y se lo echó al hombro, pasó de largo junto al muchacho y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente como despedida, luego siguió su camino

-hazme sentir orgulloso Kenji…-le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía del restaurante, los ojos azules del muchachito se empañaron y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo de madera, esas palabras le hicieron muy, muy feliz, Sanji rara vez solía ser cariñoso, aún así el niño sabía que el rubio le tenía cariño, llevaban una relación muy similar a la que Sanji tuvo con Zeff…cuando rescató a Kenji y decidió cuidar de el Sanji descubrió su talento y lo reconoció, sabía que sería grande, sin embargo el chico aún no se sentía listo para semejante tarea como la que había recibido ahora, o quizás era que no quería separarse del rubio, a quien veía como su ejemplo, su mejor amigo y su hermano mayor…

-Sanji-san…

En otro lugar en un muelle había un barco anclado al que abordaban varias personas para viajar, en ese mismo iban Zoro y Robin, muy preocupados por la visita que habían recibido, ahora más que nunca Zoro se lamentaba el hecho de no haber escuchado a su novia y comprado un barco pequeño, como ella lo había sugerido hace tiempo

-maldición, así jamás llegaremos…-gruñó el espadachín, a lo que Robin respondió con un suave "te lo dije", hubo otro rato de silencio y luego ella se decidió por fin a preguntar

-dime algo tesoro…como supo Mihawk donde encontrarnos?...-ella le miró enigmática como siempre

-Etto…-el joven guerrero le sonrió nervioso- bueno…y como voy a saberlo chiquita?

-Zoro-kun?...Robin sacó un libro y se puso a leerlo, pero su tono fue muy claro: "habla ya o si no…"

-no lo se mi amor, de veras…-insistió mas nervioso el

-muy bien, sabes cielo, creo que no me siento bien hoy, lo mejor será que duermas en el sofá esta noche…y hasta que se refresque tu memoria…-la morena le miró de reojo mientras leía y el pobre hombre hizo una mueca de agonía, Robin sonrió, había triunfado…

-no, no todo menos eso amor…muy bien, digamos que el y yo teníamos em…encuentros "amistosos" de vez en cuando…

-y no me habías dicho nada???, ya tengo mas ganas de dejarte en el sofá Roronoa…-replicó enfadada

-y que querías que te dijera? Nada mas ibas a preocuparte…-Zoro la abrazó coqueto- para que te decía…

-no, no me vas a comprar con eso niño…-ella volteó el rostro hacia otro lado fingiendo estar molesta y Zoro besó su cuello sensualmente, Robin ahogó un suspiro- hey ahorita no, no es momento…jijiji no Zoro…

-por que no mi amor…-Zoro siguió besando su cuello y Robin se mordió el labio, tenía que frenarlo o iba a acabar cediendo…de pronto tuvo una idea y sonrió maliciosa

-Por cierto tesoro, encontraste tus calzones???? Eso andabas buscando no?

-mis que?... -el espadachín se puso todo rojo de pena y la soltó- oh ya me mataste las ganas Nico…

Robin ahogó una risita mientras veía a Zoro alejarse refunfuñando algo, lo conocía tan bien…

-hay mi Zoro-kun…-ella se acomodó en su silla y regresó a su lectura, pero aunque aparentaran estar muy tranquilos, solo trataban de disfrutar sus últimos momentos de paz, porque estaban a punto de terminar…

Era casi la hora del almuerzo en casa, Ace había llevado a la nena a dar una vuelta a la playa para animarla un poco mientras Nami le preparaba su platillo favorito, luego del incidente en la mañana Tsuki había estado bastante decaída lo cual preocupaba bastante a todos, no solo a su madre, ya que toda la gente que la conocía sentía gran cariño por la niña, era como su padre, se daba a querer por las personas…

-Ace-niichan…-susurró mientras dejaba que las olas mojaran sus piececitos

-que pasa preciosa?...

-como era el?... mi padre…-la niña levantó la vista del mar y la volvió hacia el moreno

-tu padre?...-Ace sonrió- era un loco atolondrado…a todo le veía el lado bueno, le encantaba comer hasta cansarse y nunca se daba por vencido…

-de veras? –dijo entre risitas la niña- eso mamá no me lo había dicho…y donde está ahora? Esta en el cielo?

-en el cielo?...no, no lo creo…sabes algo, el volverá un día de estos, estoy seguro…

-De verdad????? –de nuevo se dibujó una sonrisa en la carita de ella- el, el va a volver??? Y cuando?

-eso si no lo sé, pero se que no está muerto…algo me lo dice…además tu padre hizo una promesa, y el jamás ha roto una sola de las que ha hecho…regresará un día por ti y mamá, y las llevará a recorrer el mar en su barco

-te puedo preguntar algo mas?...-Tsuki se acercó al el y almos se sentaron en la arena

-que cosa?

-su nombre…como se llama mi padre?...-Ace dudó, Nami no le había dicho nada y el sabía la razón, pero ella debía saber la verdad…

-su nombre es…

-Tsuki, Ace-kun!!!! –era la voz de Nojiko que venía a buscarles para comer

-uy ya es hora del almuerzo! –la niña se levantó como bólido y corrió hacia su tía- Ace-niichan, ven o me como tu parte jejejeje…

-que! Oye no eso es trampa!!! Espérame Tsuki…!!!

El moreno salió corriendo tras las otras dos que se adelantaron, temiendo que en realidad su pequeña y glotona sobrinita lo dejara sin porción para el almuerzo…por lo menos la niña había recuperado su sonrisa…

Continuará…

Otro mas! Este estuvo un poco mas largo, creo, las cosas ya se ponen serias, los mugiwara ya empiezan a tratar de reunirse y Tsuki desea saber el nombre de su padre, también dejé ver el gran cariño que siente Ace por su sobrinita, quizá por el hecho de que se parece mucho a Luffy, y también comenzó la historia de Sanji, pronto verán las de los demás…espero les haya gustado.

Aprovecho igual para agradecerles, el otro día que revisé mi correo encontré muchas notificaciones de ff, que me decían que mucha gente me había agregado como autor favorito, y a mis historias también lo que me hizo ¡muy feliz como lombriz!!! Porque soy nueva en esto y entré hace como seis meses, espero no decepcionarles y seguir contando con su apoyo, de nuevo gracias por todo

Sayonara-desu!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos mis amigos de Fanfiction! Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero, como ya expliqué en mi otro fic, he tenido muchos problemas y no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, tanto que pensé que no podría seguir con esto…pero aquí estoy, muchas gracias a todos los que me han esperado, y preguntado insistentemente cuando iba a actualizar, para todos ustedes aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta linda historia…ojalá que lo disfruten y que sea lo que esperaban, espero de todo corazón no decepcionarles, por ustedes aquí estoy

Señores he vuelto! Seguimos!

**MEMORIES…Esperando tu Regreso**

Luego de un generoso almuerzo en casa la pequeña Tsuki se retiró a su cuarto para empezar con los deberes escolares, Nojiko se fue a la cocina a lavar los trastes y Ace se quedo a solas con Nami, la pelirroja miraba el frutero en el centro de la pequeña mesa de madera, el moreno suspiró y le rozó la mano para que reaccionara, ella le miró triste

-aún piensas en lo de hoy? –preguntó el joven comandante, Nami se mordió el labio y afirmó con la cabeza

-no puedo evitarlo Ace, no sé cómo actuar… tengo miedo de todo, de que mi niña sufra, de que la separen de mi, de su propia reacción cuando sepa quién es su padre…

-pero Nami, dime una cosa…tu crees que Tsuki se enfade? O se avergüence? Solo mírala…es igual a Luffy, no ve la hora de salir al mar, de aventurarse y buscar cosas nuevas…y solo tiene cinco años… -el moreno sonrió y logró que ella también lo hiciera

-mil gracias Ace…no se qué haría sin ti…sabes? Has sido un gran apoyo, desde que mi hija llegó al mundo has estado siempre a mi lado, cuidándonos… yo…no sé como agradecértelo…

El joven pirata miró como la muchacha se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro y hacía un esfuerzo por regalarle una sonrisa, todo lo que Nami había dicho era verdad, Ace había estado a su lado siempre y gracias a él y a que estuvo pendiente de ellas todo el tiempo la pelirroja llegó a sentirse segura, a pensar que podía criar a su pequeña a salvo, Ace se había vuelto más que un apoyo para Nami, y si bien Tsuki no conocía a su padre, no había dudas de que quería al comandante como si este lo fuera.

-Nami-chan…-el cogió suavemente su mano- no tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo quien debería dar las gracias, a mi hermano, por salvarme de la muerte aquella vez en Impel Down…porque aunque no llevemos la misma sangre en las venas Luffy es mi hermano…y a ti, por dejarme estar cerca de ustedes, y ver crecer a Tsuki-chan, y poder cuidarlas hasta el día que el regrese…

Nami le dedicó una gran sonrisa y él se sintió satisfecho de verla mejor, Nojiko escuchaba todo desde la cocina mientras lavaba los trastes y un pensamiento un tanto inquieto comenzó a circular por su cabeza…de inmediato la sacudió para apartarlo y seguir con sus quehaceres, se sintió mal de solo pensarlo… pero lo mejor era estar seguros, luego ya intentaría sacarse las dudas, la pregunta era…estaría mal?...

Lejos de ahí en Wáter 7, una isla próspera y llena de vida, donde reparar y construir barcos representaba gran fuente de empleos, la vida seguía su curso …

Iceburg, aún líder de la isla gracias a su gran trabajo y al cariño que la gente le tenía había logrado que Water 7 creciera y avanzara mucho, el Umi Ressha fue reparado y siguió sirviendo para comunicar las islas entre sí, Galley La Company seguía trabajando y en sus enormes talleres, Paulie y su equipo de trabajo seguían siendo los mejores del Grand Line… sin embargo las bodegas abandonadas en el muelle eran el refugio de cierto barco pirata que pasó a la historia, así como el "golden Jackson" de Gold Roger…El "Thousand Sunny" que fuese comandado por sombrero de Paja Luffy, aguardaba en la oscuridad el momento para resurgir glorioso, mientras tanto él y sus camaradas permanecían seguros…

Franky se había hecho cargo del barco y tal como dijo Zoro regresó a Water 7 para ocultarlo, Iceburg aceptó ayudarle, luego de aquella aventura hace muchos años podría decirse que se "limaron asperezas "entre ellos, además el cyborg ayudaba a mantener tranquila la ciudad junto a su grupo de Nakamas, que estuvieron felices de que su aniki regresara... Brook también se quedó con él, se escondía en la bodega abandonada y ahí practicaba con sus instrumentos y por las noches salía a tomar el fresco, siempre de noche, para no causar temor en los habitantes…Usopp se había unido al grupo de Franky luego de viajar hasta su isla natal, desesperado por ver a Kaya. No encontró a la rubia, pero si a sus viejos amigos, aquellos niñitos con los que solía jugar, se sorprendió al ver que ya eran casi adultos, ellos le dijeron que hacía mucho que Kaya-san se había marchado, había decidido ser como él y perseguir su sueño de convertirse en doctora. Los chicos entregaron al pirata una vieja carta que Kaya había dejado para el por si un día volvía…

"_mi querido Usopp-san:_

_Cuando leas esta carta tal vez yo ya no esté en la isla. Perdóname por no poder recibirte como siempre, pero he decidido luchar yo igual. Luego de que tú y tus amigos me salvaran la vida aquel día pasé mucho tiempo pensando…_

_Y al fin me di cuenta, que quería ser como tú, seguir mis sueños sin temerle a nada. Quiero ser una mujer fuerte, digna de un pirata tan valiente como tú. Espérame… te prometo que un día, cuando sea la mujer que necesitas, te buscaré por todo Grand line, me uniré a tu tripulación si es necesario, pero pasaré el resto de mi vida a tu lado._

_Hasta entonces. _

_Con amor Kaya."_

Al leer la carta, Usopp tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaban la dicha y la emoción de saber que su querida Kaya correspondía a sus sentimientos, y más aún, deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con él…pero también estaba la tristeza y nostalgia que lo embargaban por no tenerla a su lado en ese momento, poder abrazarla y decirle lo que tanto tiempo había callado…que estaba loco por ella…pero Kaya dijo que un día estarían juntos y el creería en sus palabras….desde entonces el llevaba consigo esa nota, guardándola como símbolo de esa promesa…luego regresó a Water 7, ahí permaneció con Franky cuidando del Sunny y esperando en secreto que Kaya apareciera un día…

De eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y sus vidas en Water 7 eran bastante tranquilas, sin embargo esa tranquilidad se quebró ese día que Paulie llegó hasta las bodegas abandonadas, con la cara seria, la fatiga de haber atravesado media ciudad a toda prisa y algo extraño en la mirada, Franky de inmediato intuyó que algo malo ocurría…

-habla ya hombre! Que sucede? Le pasó algo malo a Iceburg?

-tienen que irse! Pronto! Antes que alguien los descubra! –dijo entre jadeos el rubio

-qué? Pero porque?...-Usopp puso una mueca entre nerviosa y atemorizada

-la marina está aquí! Les hemos oído! estaban cargando provisiones y escuchamos que van al azul del este…

-QUE! –Franky frunció el seño- y que van a hacer ahí?

-dijeron que van a la aldea de Cocoyashi…

-es la villa de Nami! –exclamó el tirador casi al borde del colapso- Te-tenemos que llegar antes Franky!

-Yohohoho…será mejor darnos prisa antes que sea demasiado tarde…-Brook quien bebía su té sentado en una silla de la cubierta del barco se levantó tranquilamente y comenzó a soltar las amarras

-les abriré la puerta…-Paulie corrió hacia una especie de rueda de madera y comenzó a girarla, lentamente las puertas de la enorme bodega se fueron abriendo y el agua comenzó a llenar de inmediato el lugar, pronto el Sunny ya se hallaba listo para zarpar y Franky Usopp y Brook se despedían de Paulie

-dile a Iceburg que le agradezco mucho todo, ah y a mis Nakama dales un SUUUUPER saludo!-Franky sostenía un pañuelo mientras fingía que tenía una basura en el ojo

-hasta otra Paulie…-Usopp levantó el pulgar

-cuidense y saluden a los demás de nuestra parte…-el rubio vio como se alejaba el barco a toda velocidad, tenían que hacerlo así antes que los marines se percataran del barco y les reconocieran…en el Sunny mientras tanto Brook se veía un tanto triste, miraba por la cubierta hacia la isla con expresión deprimida…

-no me pude despedir….-pensaba para sí el esqueleto- adiós Nina…

De pronto los gritos de Usopp lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

-Queeeeeee? Pero que es esto? Tu quien eres! Por kamisama FRANKY!

-NANi? Y que hace esa criatura aquí?

-y yo como voy a saberlo! Da la vuelta da la vuelta!

-estás loco? Ni podemos ni tenemos tiempo Usopp!

-yohohoho…que es todo este alboroto señores? –Brook entró en la zona de carga y vio a sus Nakama parados junto a unas cajas mirando con curiosidad y preocupación en el interior de una de ellas…

-ESTO! -exclamaron al unísono mientras le señalaban la caja, de un tamaño considerable, el esqueleto se asomó y una mirada esmeralda chocó con sus vacíos ojos…

-Brook-sama! –una pequeña niña de no mas de ocho años saltó sobre el huesudo llorando y abrazándolo mientras su cabellera lacia y de un color violeta intenso caía en ondas sobre su espalda…

-Nina-chan…?

-tu la conoces Brook? –preguntaron de nuevo al unísono los dos mientras el esqueleto seguía perplejo mirando a la pequeña

-pues si…-respondió a sus amigos- Nina-chan que haces en el barco?...

-los oí! Anoche! Vi a los tipos de uniforme en los muelles…dijeron que los atraparían! Vi sus carteles, uno de ellos los tenía agarrados…sabía que te irías…no quería que me dejaras Brook-sama!

-por eso te metiste en el barco? –preguntó dulcemente el esqueleto y ella asintió mientras se soltaba y le miraba

-pero Nina-chan, yo soy pirata, ya te lo había contado…

-no importa! Iré contigo a donde vayas!...

-alto, alto! No entiendo nada –intervino Franky- de donde conoces a huesitos hermanita? Y de paso dinos quien eres…

-me llamo Nina, vivía en el orfanatorio de Water 7…-dijo la pequeña sentada en una caja mientras balanceaba los pies

-no tienes familia? –preguntó Usopp y ella negó con la cabeza

-conocí a Nina una madrugada mientras salía de paseo, esa vez creí oir a alguien llorando, temí acercarme pero lo hice, y la encontré arrinconada en un callejón…se había escapado del orfanato y no tenía a donde ir…-Brook suspiró

-porqué huiste pequeña? –dijo Franky dando a la niña un vaso de jugo

-porque la directora no me quería, decía que soy un fenómeno…siempre me dejaba encerrada, no le gustaba mi don…

-que Don?...

-Nina comió una fruta del diablo…-explicó Brook- la Uta Uta no mi…por eso cuando canta la gente se queda dormida además si grita muy fuerte crea ondas de sonido que pueden ser muy peligrosas… eso no le gustaba a la directora, pensaba que era brujería y trataba muy mal a Nina…cuando la conocí ella no me tuvo miedo, dijo que yo era muy chistoso, entonces me contó todo y nos hicimos amigos…

-no quería que Brook-sama se fuera y me dejara, es mi único amigo…pero si le pedía que me llevara con él me diría que no ¡por eso me escondí en el barco!...además es el único que no se duerme al oírme cantar…

-claro, eso es música para mis oídos…aunque yo no tengo oídos porque soy un esqueleto yohohoho…-todos miraron a Brook con una gotita de sudor en la sien, aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a sus chistes malos, incluso la pequeña Nina…

-oye Brook, pero porque tú no te duermes cuando ella canta eh? –preguntó Usopp intrigado

-creo que es porque soy un esqueleto…-sus Nakama le miraron feo- no, es en serio, como no tengo oídos, ni tímpano ni nada de eso, pues a mí no me afecta Yohohoho…

-puede ser…-Franky suspiró- pues ni modos, llevemos con nosotros a la Hermanita, tal vez pueda quedarse en la villa de Nami…pero Brook, cuidarla será tu responsabilidad ok?

-claro, claro! Yohohoho se me sale el corazón de felicidad! Aunque…yo no tengo corazón porque soy un esqueleto yohohoho…

Y así la pequeña Nina se unió temporalmente al grupo, y Brook se sintió muy feliz, al menos disfrutaría de la compañía de su amiguita por un poco más de tiempo, seguramente podría quedarse en la aldea de Nami y ser muy feliz…pero para eso primero tenían que llegar a tiempo, antes que la aldea, la gente y la reina de los piratas fueran destruidos por la Marina…

Entre tanto en un acorazado dirigido rumbo al mar del azul Este un vicealmirante fumaba su puro mientras veía desde la cubierta el horizonte, la noche estaba por caer, ella se acercó, sigilosa como siempre pero de alguna manera él sabía que estaba ahí…

-estás preocupada? –preguntó sin inmutarse

-sí, por usted…-la chica se acomodó los anteojos- Smoker-san, usted siempre lo supo, digo, que ellos estaban vivos…verdad? Incluido sombrero de paja Luffy…

El sonrió un poco y se giró, caminó hacia la muchacha y sujetó su mano, ella enrojeció un poco pero se mantuvo firme, había aprendido a dominarse, un tiempo ella no podía escuchar la voz de su ex capitán sin temblar o ponerse nerviosa, pero eso ya no más, al fin había podido formar su carácter…

-sabes, hay dos cosas que no puedo entender de ti Tashigi, la primera es como has logrado conocerme tan bien, y la segunda es…porque sigues hablándome de usted cuando ahora eres mi prometida…

-Eh?...lo…lo siento mucho Smoker…todavía no me acostumbro a la idea…-dijo mas roja la comandante

-de que eres la mujer de mi vida? –el la abrazó despacio y mostró una media sonrisa, eran una pareja poco común, el frío y calculador, ella alegre y despistada, quien los hubiera pensado juntos? Incluso ella parecía frágil a su lado, él con un cuerpo tan trabajado y musculoso y Tashigi esbelta, grácil y pequeña…Lógicamente a Gina no le hizo gracia que Smoker prefiriera a la de anteojos que a ella que se consideraba "perfecta" para él…ni siquiera sus colegas más cercanos lo imaginaban, todos pensaban que Smoker era un lobo solitario, un incasable, y Tashigi parecía enamorada de Roronoa, aunque ella lo negara… entonces cuando el anunció su compromiso fue la bomba…

-sí, de que soy la mujer de tu vida…-ella sonrió y le besó con cariño, el correspondió, solo cuando estaban solos se dejaban ser, pues, aunque se amaran, tenían muy en claro que el deber iba antes del placer, y no les gustaba mezclar el trabajo con el amor…

-seguirás persiguiéndolo?...-preguntó ella mientras le miraba de reojo, Smoker le abrazaba por la espalda, el sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia ella

-dímelo tú?, que crees que haré?

-irás tras él…es tu trabajo…-ella dejó ir una risita- además ya estabas muy aburrido…

-Seh…tienes razón…

La noche había caído ya, y la luna brillaba resplandeciente sobre las aguas en las que navegaba soberbio un barco con bandera de las Kuja, Luffy caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba ansioso, no veía la hora de llegar hasta sus Nakama, de besar a su esposa y abrazarla, de conocer a su hijo o hija! Y estrechar las manos de sus amigos, levantó la vista y miró al cielo sonriente… agradecido…alguien allá arriba se había apiadado de él, le habían devuelto su vida, esa que creyó perdida, le daban la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de ser mejor, mejor líder, mejor amigo, mejor esposo…y sobre todo, ser el mejor padre…

-Luffy?...

-Ah! Boa, me sorprendiste…-le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se mostró feliz, estaba radiante de nuevo, su sonrisa, su alegría habían vuelto y aunque el motivo no era lo mejor para ella pues lo apartaban de su lado, Boa Hancock estaba feliz

-en que pensabas?

-pues…-el dudó en seguir, siempre que hablaba de su familia temía lastimarla, ella le sonrió "continúa" le decía- en que por fín veré a mi hijo, no lo puedo creer, voy a conocerlo! Dios mío! Será niño? O tal vez una linda niña! Si es niña será preciosa! Su madre es una mujer bellísima, igual que Tu Boa…

Oh Luffy! –ella se sonrojó toda y se volteó para que el no viera sus mejillas rojas como manzanas…

-jejeje…sabes? Recuerdo cuando Nami me dijo…fue un caos!...

-en serio? –Boa se giró y le miró curiosa

-sip…primero yo no sabía que pasaba, todo estaba bien cuando nos casamos, digo, compartíamos la habitación, Nami me mimaba mucho…-Boa entendía por "mimos" otra cosa, pero Luffy todavía inocente se refería a los cariños que su esposa tenía con él, como preparar su desayuno acariciarle el cabello o dejar que se acomodara en su pecho para dormir…

-ah si?...- dijo con ciertos celos la Emperatriz pirata, que ahora si se había arrepentido de preguntar, imaginando a esa navegante en una noche de pasión en los brazos de Luffy, algo que por cierto estaba vetado para ella…pero Luffy no notó su molestia y siguió

-pero luego de un tiempo ella se empezó a portar rara, todo el tiempo tenía mareos, estaba muy sensible, uy, tenía que tener cuidadito de lo que hacía jejeje… ah! Y no paraba de comer…y esos antojos nocturnos que tenía…-Luffy puso los ojos en blanco, solo de recordarlo se le ponía la carne de gallina, Nami no fue una Embarazada fácil…

***Flash Back***

-Luffy…Luffy…-susurraba Nami tratando de despertar a su marido, que estaba en el quinto sueño

-ponle mas salsa…-murmuraba entre sueños el moreno, Nami suspiró

-MONKEY D. LUFFY!

-Ay, Ay! Sí! Zoro Sanji icen las velas!...Eh?...Nami? no me asustes así amor…

-te estoy hablando zoquete…

-ah, que pasa linda…-este le sonrió adormilado todavía…

-se me antojó comer mandarinas con chocolate y queso…me las traes amor?

-Ah?...eso quieres comer? –el, que comía casi de todo lo encontró no apetecible…-no prefieres pollito, o un taco?

-no, amor, quiero eso…

-pero cielo son las tres de la mañana…no puedes esperarte a que amanezca?...

-NO! Quiero mandarinas con chocolate y queso! –Nami se cruzó de brazos- puedes o no puedes traerlas?

-Pues si, ahorita voy a la cocina…total, te las comes tu no yo jejeje… -el sonrió, caminó hasta la cocina y rebuscó en el refrigerador, no había chocolate fundido…así que tuvo que hacerlo él, maldita la hora en que Sanji se fue por provisiones. Luego de un rato batiendo el chocolate para derretirlo y dos o tres quemadas (en cada mano) el pobre moreno regresó a la cama con el pedido de su reina, un tanto extraño a su gusto, pero en fin, que no haría por ella…

-toma cielito, aquí está lo que me pediste

-Ah! Gracias mi vida! –la pelirroja se lanzó sobre aquel extraño platillo y lo devoró como pelón de auspicio, Luffy sonrió un poco extrañado

-bueno…que descanses Nami…

-buenas noches mi amor…

Pronto el moreno se volvió a dormir, Nami le imitó y un rato todo estuvo en paz…un rato, hasta que Nami tuvo otra crisis de antojos…

-Luffy…mi amor…mi cielo…ZOQUETE!

-AAHH! Nami?...y ahora que pasa preciosa, no puedes dormir?

-no, no es eso…

-te hizo daño la cosa esa que comiste?...

-no! Eso tampoco…es que se me antojó otra cosita….

-Nani? Tienes más hambre?...-Luffy sonrió algo asustado eso ya no era normal…-y, y ahora que quieres preciosa

-un tamal de pescado….-dijo sonrojada la pelirroja, incluso ella sabía que estaba fuera de los límites pedir eso, pero sentía unas ganas terribles de comer lo…

-QUE!...oye amor, pero Sanji no ha preparado nada de eso, pero ni que se le parezca si quiera…

-puedes conseguirlo? Andale…

-y donde lo consigo?...Nami son las tres y media de la madrugada! Quién en esta isla está despierto a esta hora! –se quejó el mugiwara

-Luffy por favor! Necesito un tamal de pescado con mucha salsa!...

-No!, he dicho no!...

Unos minutos después un pobre moreno con ojeras y sombrero de paja deambulaba como zombie por las calles de la isla, buscando alguna tienda o un restaurante abierto a esa hora, de pronto al doblar la esquina se topó con Zoro, que venía con una botella y las mejillas algo rojas, seguramente se fue de juerga el maldito…

-Luffy?...pero hombre, yo ya te hacía roncando! De saberlo te decía que vinieras…oye pero que haces por aquí y con esas ojeras?

-buscando un tamal de pescado…

-Ah?

***flash Back End***

-jajajaja, no ni te imaginas las que pasé!, luego Nami me explicó que estaba embarazada, y que su estómago estaba así no porque se tragara una sandía, como me había dicho Usopp…fue un alivio!

-pues si la tuviste difícil…- la emperatriz sonrió un poco, el relato la hizo olvidar la molestia un rato pero siguió sintiendo celos, como envidiaba la suerte de esa mujer…tener a Luffy a tus pies cumpliendo cada capricho...ansioso de que llegara su bebé para abrazarlo…ojalá ella tuviera esa suerte, pero ni siquiera soñaba con eso, habían pasado cinco largos años juntos y aunque oportunidades hubieron, Luffy jamás la tocó…

A esa hora en Cocoyashi Ace ayudaba a su sobrinita a cargar la pecera que fueron a comprar, Nami les miraba divertida, Tsuki estaba de mejor humor, el disgusto del colegio ya había pasado, llegaron a la casa y la nena corrió a la cocina a buscar el cubo donde tenía a su mascota, con ayuda de su tío logró meterlo al tanque y luego le pusieron arena y un poco de agua, algunas conchas y rocas, y en un rato la casa de "Tenazas" estuvo lista

-mira tío! Qué bonita nos quedó! -ella aplaudió contenta

-sí, el señor Tenazas tiene una residencia muy bonita…

-Tía Nojiko mira! –Tsuki cogió al animalito y lo puso en la cara de su tía

-AAAAYYY! Dios mío que es eso!

-un cangrejito jijijiji…se llama Tenazas, es mi mascota!

-Eh? Nami! Ya viste que tiene la niña en las manos?...

-yo dije lo mismo…-dijo resignada la pelirroja

-vamos chicas, no es peligroso jajajaja… anda ya princesita, ponlo en su casa antes que pellizque a alguien…

-sí tío…

-Tsuki, deja al crustáceo en su pecera y anda al cuarto que te voy a cambiar para dormir vale?...

-ya voy mamá…

-les dejo un momento…-Nami les sonrió y se fue para el cuarto a preparar las cosas para que Tsuki durmiera…

-Ace, puedo hablarte un momento?...

-claro Nojiko-el sonrió- de que se trata?...

-vamos afuera…

Salieron un momento y se sentaron a la entrada en el huerto de mandarinas, Nojiko miraba el piso tratando de hallar las palabras correctas, no quería incomodar al comandante, pero necesitaba sacarse la duda…

-bueno? Tu dirás…-dijo el llamando su atención

-iré al grano Ace…Tu estás enamorado de mi hermana?

-qué? Pero porque piensas eso Nojiko?...-el se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido

-he visto como la miras, como la tratas…-ella suspiró- incluso a la niña…dime Ace, que sientes por mi hermana?

El moreno sonrió y miró hacia el frente, se quitó el sombrero y comenzó a jugar con él…

-sabes Nojiko, Nami es una mujer hermosa, cariñosa, fuerte, una madre ejemplar…quién no se enamoraría de ella?...sin embargo, ELLA es la mujer de mi hermano, y por ese simple hecho, yo jamás podría verla de otra manera…todo lo que quiero es verla feliz, porque? Porque mi hermano la ama…y yo también la quiero mucho… pero realmente desearía hallar una como ella…

-en verdad?...

-por supuesto…por eso, y porque yo jamás traicionaría a Luffy… qué pensaría cuando regrese por su reina y la vea en brazos de su hermano?...eso jamás…es cierto que a las dos las adoro, pero no en la forma que piensas…

-lo lamento Ace…no quise…

-no, olvídalo…oye, te gustaría ir por un café?

-Eh? S-si claro…me encantaría…-dijo algo sonrojada la muchacha, Ace cogió su mano y ambos se encaminaron al pueblo…Nami los vio irse por la ventana y también sonrió…ojalá Ace pudiera ser lo que Nojiko buscaba…

Continuará…

Bueno, aquí está el capi, espero que les haya gustado, dejé ver algo de las historias del resto de los personajes, bueno, la vida sigue no es así?, tal vez lo que Nojiko sentía eran celos ¿podría ser?...y Luffy haciendo memorias de sus tiempos felices mientras esperaba a su bebé, a la larga seguiré poniendo más memorias, como el día de la boda, o cuando Luffy se le declara a Nami…por el momento es todo, ojalá les haya agradado, les prometo actualizar mas pronto, y de nuevo les ofrezco una disculpa…espero seguir contando con ustedes, reviews y tomatazos son aceptados

Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis Nakama! Esta vez actualizando pronto, ojalá les esté gustando la historia, prometí ponerme las pilas y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi mas para todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y dejar sus comentarios! Gracias a ustedes me da gusto decir que Memories, es el fanfic mío con mas reviews! Lo cual me hace muy feliz, y además de todo me siguen llegando avisos al correo de gente que lo agrega a historias favoritas, y autor favorito! Mil gracias! Aunque no dejen reviews me da mucha alegría saber que les gusta la historia! Espero seguir contando con ustedes!

Bueno ya no los entretengo mas disfruten del capítulo y que viva el LuNa!

Seguimos!

**Memories…esperando tu regreso**

Luego de que Ace y Nojiko se fueran, Nami buscó a Tsuki para acostarla, la encontró en el baño lavando sus dientes, ella se paró en el marco de la puerta y sonrió un poco, a pesar de ser pequeña todavía, su hija era bastante autosuficiente y muy lista, sin duda heredó lo mejor que pudo sacar de ella, porque en apariencia le gustaba que se pareciera a Luffy

-a ver mi niña, ya es hora de dormir…

-te quedas conmigo? –preguntó mientras su mamá la metía en la cama y le acomodaba la almohada…

-quieres que me quede?

-Sí! Cuéntame un cuento mami…-la niña se acurrucó en la cama y Nami se acomodó con ella, acariciando su negra cabellera

-a ver que cuento te contaré hoy?...-la pelirroja sonrió- ya te conté del barco de los sueños?

-No! Anda, cuéntame, cuéntame mami…

-pues…había una vez un barco, muy grande que surcaba los mares, era precioso, tenía hermosos jardines con césped y arbolitos de fruta…

-había de mandarina?...-preguntó la pequeña muy interesada en el relato

-si, también de mandarinas…ah, y tenía también un columpio que colgaba de un árbol…donde podías sentarte y sentir el viento refrescar tu rostro…la cocina tenía un acuario! Podías ver los peces nadando mientras comías! Cada cuarto tenía algo especial…llevaba un bonito mascarón de león en el frente…aunque algunos decían que era un sol… y otros una flor…

-de verdad? –los ojitos de Tsuki brillaban con emoción, y Nami sonreía con cierta nostalgia…recordaba cada parte de ese barco maravilloso…

-claro mi amor…era un barco mágico, en el podías ir a cualquier parte del mundo…podía pasar por la más feroz tormenta o el peor de los huracanes…había visitado lugares misteriosos, como una isla llena de fantasmas y monstruos…o ido bajo el mar a la isla de los tritones…

-habían sirenas?

-las más bonitas…

-y de quién era el barco de los sueños mamá?

-le pertenecía a la tripulación mas fantástica de todas…-Nami volvió a sonreír- el capitán era el hombre más fuerte y valiente del mundo, era guapo, noble y gentil…le encantaba la aventura y la comida, todos le conocían y sabían cuan valeroso era…la gente lo miraba admirada, algunos le tenían miedo, pero cuando lo conocían se daban cuenta que era bueno, nunca lastimaba a nadie sin motivo y era el primero en ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara…

-Sugoi!...-ella oía las palabras de su mamá, y sin saber porqué sentía su corazoncito retumbar como un tambor, que emoción sería tener en frente a ese hombre! Con solo oir a mamita hablar de el Tsuki sentía unas ganas enormes de conocerle, porque su mamá hablaba con tanto cariño de aquel sujeto? Era como si ella lo hubiese visto…Nami siguió con el relato…

-los demás tripulantes eran tan increíbles como él…había un Espadachín que podía cortar cualquier cosa con su Katana! No había otro que se le comparara, le gustaba dormir y tomar Sake, Era Rudo, muy fuerte, aunque a veces un poco atolondrado…-Tsuki rió quedito- el cocinero preparaba la comida mas deliciosa de todos los mares! Era un galán que sabía tratar muy bien a las señoritas, a ti te trataría como reina, ah! Pero no solo sabía cocinar, también luchar…su patada era la más fuerte! Y a veces sus pies sacaban fuego…

-ha de ser buen bailarín…y que mas mamá…-la nena bostezó y se acomodó con en su camita, el sueño le estaba ganando, la muchacha sonrió mirando a su hijita

-y si mejor te cuento mañana?...ya tienes sueñito…

-No! No cuéntame de todos! Quiero conocerlos a todos…

-jajaja…está bien, a ver donde me quedé…ah si, con ellos viajaba también un súper héroe! Un enmascarado, el rey de los tiradores! No había nada que él no alcanzara!

-si! Yo sé quien es! Sogeking! Usopp-niichan me contó de él igual…

-ah si? Ese Usopp…bueno, también iba con ellos una hermosa mujer, inteligente y audaz, ella sabía de todo, porque leía muchos libros…era arqueóloga y exploradora, sabes que es una arqueóloga hija? –la niña negó con la cabeza- es una persona que estudia lo que pasó en el pasado…ella había visto muchas cosas, como los secretos en las dunas de Arabasta, o la isla de Skypia en el cielo…

-y era niña? Genial! Yo quiero ser así!

-pero para eso tienes que estudiar mucho…luego seguía el doctor…era muy bueno, pero un poco asustadizo, un gran médico, confiable, amable y divertido…a veces se hacía grandote para luchar, y entonces era tan fuerte que podía hacer pedacitos el tronco de un árbol…tenía la nariz azul…

-como Chopper-kun?...

-ajá…, por cierto, ojalá Chopper y los demás puedan venir para tu cumpleaños verdad?

-si! Tengo muchas ganas de verlos…seguro Sanji-san me va a traer otro pastelote!

-jajajaja…por eso adoras a Sanji verdad traviesa?- Tsuki se relamió los bigotes y volvió a acostarse para que su mamá siguiera contando la historia…

-en que iba…ah sí, también estaba el carpintero, fue el que diseñó el barco gigante! Porque antes era un barco pequeñito, tenía la cabeza de una cabra en frente y también era muy lindo, ellos empezaron viajando en esa carabela, con ella llegaron hasta las islas del cielo y atravesaron la entrada del Grand Line…pero luego conocieron al carpintero, lo encontraron en una isla donde las calles estaban llenas de agua! Y para andar en ella tenías que subirte en unos caballitos de mar o rentar una lanchita guiada por ellos…ese carpintero construyó el barco gigante, era muy hábil en su trabajo y gracias a él todo en el barco era perfecto…

Tsuki casi podía imaginar al carpintero, un sujeto alto y fornido, de brazos fuertes y tronco grueso, sin saber porque llegó a creer que se parecía al tío Franky, sonrió un poco pensando en aquello y siguió atenta al relato de mamá

-y luego seguía el músico…el capitán de la tripulación siempre quiso tener un músico sabes? Y dijo que cuando lo encontrara sería el mejor del mundo, y lo logró! Era un músico magnifico, podía tocar cualquier instrumento! Su música era alegre y divertida, y cuando animaba las fiestas todos se divertían!...era una tripulación fantástica…iban a donde querían, siempre libres, persiguiendo sus sueños, pero sobre todo unidos, juntos eran capaces de vencerlo todo!

-si! Todos son increíbles!...oye mamá tu sabes cómo se llamaba el barco?

-su nombre era "Thousand Sunny"…te digo algo? Todo el que subía a ese barco hallaba la felicidad…

-y dónde está ahora el Sunny?...-Nami dudó un poco en responder…la historia que le había contado no era otra que la de su tripulación, en sus años de gloria, antes que su capitán desapareciera, que podía decirle a su pequeña? Para que romper la magia de aquel cuento maravilloso en el que había convertido sus vivencias…además Tsuki era muy pequeña todavía para darse cuenta de la verdad…

-pues…en algún lugar surcando el océano, podría estar en cualquier parte…

-crees que un día pase por aquí mami?...

Nami rió bajito y acarició los cabellos de su hijita, apagó la luz y encendió la lamparita de estrellas que tenía, besó su frente con cariño y la arropó con cuidado

-quizá algún día lo veas corazón, ahora mejor descansa, mañana tienes clase…

-y el sábado mi fiesta!

-a dormir Tsuki-chan…oyasumi…

-Oyasumi-nasai mami…-Nami salió de la habitación y suspiró, como se le ocurrió aquello? Bueno, tenía que admitir que fue una bonita historia, tal vez luego podría contarle a su pequeña mas aventuras del barco de los sueños…sin embargo a su historia le faltaba un integrante…

Mientras tanto, una flota completa de acorazados estaba por reunirse en las tranquilas aguas del azul del Este, apenas y se estaban reuniendo, pero poco a poco el número acrecentaba, una vez que estuvieran todos se dirigirían a Cocoyashi de inmediato, la orden estaba asentada: buscar a los sombreros de paja, y así lo harían, se dijo que uno de ellos estaba oculto ahí, lo hallarían así buscaran hasta bajo las piedras, entonces los demás tendrían que salir, y los enviarían directo al otro mundo justo como hicieron con el capitán.

Ahora la marina no tenía miedo, pensaban que Mugiwara no Luffy estaba muerto, que podían hacer ellos solos separados y sin su capitán? No era problema! Ingenuos, ignoraban por completo que Luffy estaba vivo, y peor aún, que sabía de sus planes y estaba dispuesto a desatar su furia contra todo aquel que osara levantar la mano contra los suyos…

Pero ellos seguían avanzando, aquella madrugada atravesaron más de la mitad del camino, los almirantes llegarían después, no había marcha atrás, les tomaría cerca de dos días estar listos para atacar…pero eso no importaba, la suerte estaba echada…y esta vez era a su favor…o eso creían ellos

Nami se levantó muy temprano, llevó a su pequeñita a la escuela y se dispuso a preparar todo para la fiesta de mañana, toda la villa estaba alegre, su hijita se había hecho querer entre la gente, se encontraba sentada a la mesa llenando de dulces los recuerditos que iba a repartir en la fiesta mañana, Genzo entró por la puerta y sonrió al ver a la muchacha, esa joven era como su hija, conocía perfectamente su historia y sabía todo lo que había sufrido, y lo que seguía sufriendo aún ahora, todos en la villa se referían a Nami como su hija, incluso Ace lo hacía, ya que había sido eso y más para la joven madre, y debía admitir, que estaba orgulloso de que así fuera y de que Nami le llamara papá…

-todo listo Nami?

-ya casi papá…-ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con la mano le indicó que se sentara junto a ella- me tomó mi tiempo pero los terminé, mira qué bonitos…-ella le enseño unos barquitos que había rellenado ya, Tsuki era fanática de los barcos

- es verdad…y donde está la princesita? Ah, sigue en la escuela…

-si, al ratito sale, pero Nojiko y Ace pasan por ella…anoche les vi muy juntitos…

-eso oí por ahí…-el frunció el seño levemente, la otra también era como su hija, digamos que afloraron los celos paternales

-jajajajaja…hay vamos papá, Nojiko ya está muy grandecita para saber que hace…además Ace es un gran hombre, quien mejor para cuidarla que él…

-supongo que sí…oye mira lo que le traje a mi nieta! –Genzo corrió a la puerta y regresó cargando una piñata en forma de barco- verdad que es bonita?...y ya está llena de dulces jejeje…

-es preciosa! Tu la hiciste verdad? Le va a gustar tanto que dudo que quiera romperla…aunque si le digo que está rellena de dulces…-dijo ella reflexionando en el voraz apetito de la pequeña princesa…

-jajaja, si, es capaz de comérselos ella sola…

-ni lo digas! Le daría dolor de panza…si es igualita a su padre…te acuerdas el día de la boda? –Nami rió un poco nostálgica

-como olvidarlo…a Luffy le dio dolor de estómago todo el día…primero por los nervios y luego por indigestión!...

Genzo sonrió al recordarlo

*****Flash Back*****

-Luffy?...Luffy salte del baño hijo! Ya es hora!-Genzo llevaba parado media hora junto a la puerta del baño tratando de sacar al rey de los piratas de ahí, Luffy llegó corriendo y se encerró y no había querido salir…

-No puedo…señor Genzo me duele la panza…

-son tus nervios muchacho!, anda, mejor sal antes que Nami se ponga nerviosa también…

-bueno…-dijo abriendo la puerta, trató de mostrar una sonrisa, era el día más feliz de su vida o no? Porqué no disfrutarlo- si, aquí estoy…UF!...

-eso es, ahora tranquilo…que más puede pasar…-entonces entraron al camarote Zoro y Sanji, ambos vestidos de traje, el de Zoro negro con corbata verde y Sanji hoy llevaba uno azul rey con corbata negra…Luffy les miró contento

-todo bien Luffy? –preguntó Zoro medio sonriendo

-Eh…si, si todo bien jejeje –respondió el de sombrero de paja para convencerse más a si mismo que nada

-Bueno muchachos, los dejo con mi Yerno, debo ir al altar por Nami…

-No! No se vaya señor Genzo!...dígame una vez más que tengo que hacer –suplicó Luffy – quiero que todo salga perfecto, no quiero meter la pata y que Nami se arrepienta!

-tranquilo Luffy no hay nada que temer…-explicaba Sanji- el matrimonio es hermoso, es para toda la vida! Ahora que digas acepto vivirás siempre atado a Nami-san! Serás el único responsable de hacerla feliz y dichosa y dedicarás tu existencia completa a ella, la cuidarás respetarás y amarás por el resto de tus días ! Tendrán muchos, muchos hijos y sus hijos tendrán hijos y entonces tendrás nietos y…

Luffy sentía que se estaba mareando Zoro y Genzo se miraron confundidos mientras el rubio seguía recitando una letanía de cosas que el moreno tendría y no tendría que hacer… el pobre moreno se imaginaba encadenado y rodeado de montones de mini Luffys y Namis brincoteando por todos lados alrededor de él…

-soy solo yo o Luffy se está poniendo verde…-dijo Zoro confuso mientras enfocaba bien su vista hacia su capitán

-no…si se está poniendo verde…-Genzo le miró con una gotita de sudor en la frente- oye hijo te sientes bien?

-Uy…-Luffy se agarró el estómago de nuevo- con permisoooooooo!

Zoro y Genzo solo vieron pasar corriendo a Luffy mientras Sanji seguía parloteando con los ojos en forma de corazón imaginando que era él el que se casaba con Nami-san…en el altar una bella pelirroja vestida de blanco estaba parada esperando a que él llegara, no fue lo usual, la marcha nupcial se tocó 3 veces y el novio no apareció, a su lado Robin hermosa como siempre y enfundada en un elegante y provocativo vestido rojo vino, trataba de tranquilizar un poco a su nerviosa amiga…

-calma Nami-chan, es Luffy, tal vez no pudo ponerse la corbata o se atoró en el baño…

-hay Robin, y si se arrepintió? Y si ya no quiere casarse conmigo? No podría soportarlo!...

-eso no, el te ama…es mas mira ahí viene! –Robin sonrió viendo a Luffy que venía corriendo hacia el pequeño altar, puesto en la hermosa cubierta del barco

-Hola Luffy…-dijo Robin pero el moreno solo pasó gritando junto a ellas sin siquiera detenerse y con la cara verde- adiós Luffy…

-Luffy! Cuidado con el…! –Gritó Nami y se tapó la cara al ver como la carrera de su futuro esposo fue frenada en seco por los barandales del barco cayendo al agua al momento…-barandal…

-oh dios, se ha caído al agua…-dijo simplemente la morena, Nami meneó la cabeza y suspiró

-Se ha caído al Agua! –exclamó la novia luego de recordar que su prometido no podía flotar- Papá! Zoro Sanji! Alguien! Luffy se cayó al agua!

-Ya voy Luffyyyyy! –Usopp se lanzó al agua a prisa y Chopper les tiró un salvavidas, pronto Zoro y Sanji ya estaban ahí y entre todos lograron subir al pobre capitán que tenía los ojos en blanco y la cara verde…

-por Kamisama Luffy! –Nami corrió hasta él y se agachó a su lado- Luffy estás bien? Mi amor contesta!

-Nami?...

-pero que pasó? Porqué te caíste?...

-Lo siento…estaba nervioso…Sanji dijo tantas cosas, hizo que me doliera el estómago…-el puso un puchero de tristeza y la miró- perdóname Nami, quería que todo fuera perfecto y lo arruiné…ahora no vas a querer casarte conmigo…

Nami rió dulcemente y le besó la mejilla con cariño

-no seas tonto Luffy, claro que me quiero casar contigo! Te Amo! Así de atolondrado como eres…además yo también estaba nerviosa…y un poco asustada, pero ya no…ahora más que nunca deseo casarme contigo-ella le sonrió de manera tierna y el puso mano en la mejilla de la chica

-Te amo Nami…

-y yo a Ti Luffy…-el acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura mientras los demás les miraban y sonreían, Genzo parpadeó un par de veces extrañado

-oigan muchachos, eso va después de la ceremonia…eh! Mocoso, ya suelta a mi niña que no te has casado!

Luego de la ceremonia, el "acepto" y otro beso todos se divertían en la fiesta y disfrutaban del banquete que Sanji había preparado, no eran más de unas cuantas personas, las más cercanas a ellos, Makino y Shanks, que no se perdería para nada la boda de Luffy, Ace, Nojiko, Genzo y Vivi…por seguridad y falta de tiempo no avisaron a otros ya se enterarían luego…

Nami bailó un hermoso vals compuesto por Brook especialmente para ellos ese día, se tomaron algunas fotos de recuerdo, brindaron y partieron el pastel…y luego…Luffy fue directo a la mesa de bocadillos y se atascó de todo lo que pudo comer! Se comió el doble de su peso en antojitos, una pieza completa del enorme pastel de 6 pisos, mas de 4 kilos de puré de papa y hasta las sobras de la cena de anoche…y por supuesto ya al atardecer y después del susto de la mañana, el pobre Mugiwara volvió con el dolor de estómago…

-Itai…-susurró un pobre moreno en la cama mientras Chopper se acercaba con una botella llena de un liquido rosado y viscoso, Nami había salido a despedir a los invitados y el renito y Genzo estaban ayudando al capitán a recuperarse

-anda Luffy bébelo todo y te sentirás mucho mejor…-el moreno arrugó la nariz disgustado, no le daba nada de gracia esa cosa porque aunque Chopper jurara que sabía a cereza Luffy podía asegurar que no…

-yo no quiero tomar eso! Sabe a engrudo! –se quejó molesto…-Itai!...

-o lo tomas o no vas a estar bien para la noche de bodas! –renegó el señor mientras miraba a Luffy- y mira que eso si puede enojar a mi hijita!

-hay! No eso no! Chopper dame eso pues…-Genzo veía entre apenado y divertido al pobre muchacho bebiéndose la botella completa, como se iba a reír Nami cuando le contara…

*****Flash Back End*****

-Y sí que me reí después! –exclamó la pelirroja mientras echaba una risita al aire…

-Ya llegamos! –dijo Nojiko desde la puerta

-Mami, Mami ya vine! –gritó la pequeña Tsuki mientras venía corriendo a los brazos de su mamá, Nami la recibió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla

-hola mi niña! Como te fue?

-bien, ya no me molestan en clase, ah, y Maiko-chan dijo que si podía venir a mi fiesta…

-que bueno tesoro, anda ve a cambiarte…-la muchacha acarició los cabellos de la niña y ella se fue contenta a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y quitarse el uniforme.

-gracias por ir por ella Nojiko –Nami sonrió

-de que, sabes que la adoro, ándale Nami, vamos a terminar los adornos...

Entonces un ruido hizo que todos se voltearan hacia la mesita en el rincón, Nami de inmediato fue hacia allá y se agachó junto a los pedazos de cristal en el suelo, su rostro se mostró preocupado y Nojiko lo notó en seguida

-Nami?...que tienes nena?...

La joven madre no respondió y levantó con cuidado la fotografía en el suelo junto a los pedazos del vidrio que el portarretratos tenía y que al caer se rompieron…era una foto de sus Nakama, ella estaba al frente abrazando a una bebita y el sombrero de paja en la cabeza y todos sonreían…atrás estaba la villa de Cocoyashi y podía verse una fracción del Sunny anclado en los muelles

-la foto del bautizo de Tsuki-chan?...-Genzo también notó el semblante preocupado de su hija

-tengo un mal presentimiento…-dijo ella todavía en el suelo- ahora que lo pienso, ninguno ha llegado…dios mío que estén todos a salvo…

Nami miró por la ventana hacia el cielo y elevó en silencio una plegaria, rogando a kamisama que cuidara a los suyos, y también a Luffy que los protegiera desde el cielo como su ángel de la guarda…lo que no imaginaba, es que su ángel desplegaba sus alas hacia ella, y que no los protegería desde el cielo, sino desde la tierra, porque Luffy vivía y estaba punto de reencontrarse con ella…

Continuará…

Bueno, la cosa se pone mejor, pronto los mugiwara comenzarán a llegar y también la flota de acorazados, llegará Luffy a tiempo? Mas recuerdos harán su aparición, tal vez este flash back estuvo un poquito largo, pero recuerden que el fic se llama Memories…esperando tu regreso, así que es algo digamos, normal jeje…pronto el reencuentro de Luffy con su amada y al fin conocerá a su hija…dejen reviews por fa!

Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Me he ausentado demasiado… bueno, se que pedir disculpas no soluciona nada, y más luego de casi un año sin actualizar jeje, de todos modos les digo lo siento mucho. Entre mi falta de tiempo, mis demás lios y que perdí completamente todo lo que tenía escrito de este fic, la espera fue demasiada, Espero no tardar tanto la próxima. Aquí traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero que todavía les guste…

Con todo mi cariño para aquellos que me tuvieron paciencia y esperaron…mil gracias! Los amo!

Let´s Read!

**Memories…esperando tu regreso**

Nojiko miraba a su hermana postrada en el suelo observando la fotografía que tenía en las manos, estaba preocupada, conocía demasiado bien a Nami como para no darse cuenta de ello. De inmediato corrió a la cocina por el recogedor y una escoba

-Nami, levanta del suelo querida, vas a cortarte…-ella jaló despacio a la muchacha y esta se dejó ayudar- mira, pasamos a la tienda y traje más dulces, porque no los sacas en lo que yo limpio esto si cariño?

La mayor trató de restarle importancia al asunto para alegrar a su hermana, la fiesta de su sobrinita sería al día siguiente y quería que Nami estuviera contenta, un detalle como este no le iba a amargar la dicha, ella se giró entendiendo el esfuerzo de la joven y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Nojiko tenía razón.

-si claro…gracias…-la respuesta no podía evitar sentirse algo forzada

-Nami…-ella le miró reprobatoriamente- nada de preocupaciones, piensa en tu hija, vale?

-es verdad…en serio gracias Nojiko…-las hermanas se abrazaron y Genzo sonrió satisfecho, se sentía orgulloso de que estuvieran tan unidas, y seguramente Bellemere se sentía igual que el allá en el cielo…

-a ver vamos a ver qué dulces trajiste para los adornos! –Dijo el señor alegre y los tres fueron a rebuscar entre las bolsas

-oye nee-chan, por cierto donde está Ace?

-ah, dijo que iba por el regalo de Tsuki-chan, ya sabes, no quiere que ella lo vea hasta mañana –Nojiko rió bajito

-con que quiere sorprenderla!...que será esta vez…mientras no sea el pulpo ese que quería todo va bien… ya tengo bastante con el señor tenazas… jajajajaja

-hay no soporto a esa cosa Nami, porque no lo arrojas al mar o algo! – la de pelo lavanda puso cara de asco y Nami echó a reír

-no puedo Noji-chan, ya hasta le compró su pecera, y con sus domingos… sería algo muy cruel…

-más bien le estas cogiendo cariño al crustáceo ese! –sentenció con un dedo acusador la otra y Nami volvió a carcajearse

De pronto escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta, Nami se apresuró a atender para salirse de las recriminaciones de su hermana crustaceofóbica y entre risas por fin abrió la puerta

-si diga?...

-buenas tardes señorita….

-….

-quién es Nami? –Nojiko y Genzo se asomaron y la muchacha reaccionó igual que la pelirroja enmudeciendo al instante

Nami se quedó sin habla, un par de hermosos ojos color carmesí la observaban mientras le era dedicada una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. En la puerta se hallaba parado un apuesto joven de no más de veinticinco años, su largo cabello plateado caía a su espalda atado en una cola alta, llevaba enfundada una espada a la cintura, un pantalón ancho de color azul marino, sandalias y una especie de chaleco largo también del mismo color, y un cinto blanco anudado a la cintura, el joven parpadeó un par de veces mientras la chica lo veía de arriba hacia abajo impresionada…fue entonces que Nami cayó en la cuenta que no venía solo, sino acompañado de un pequeño reno de nariz azul que le miró sonriente

-Nami! –el renito se le echó encima y ella sonrió evidentemente feliz

-Chopper! Dios mío que gusto me da verte! –ella lo apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho y el reno enrojeció todo

-Na…Nami… me ahogas!

-gomen Chopper!... fue la emoción… - ella lo soltó y el otro recuperó el color y el aire-etto…quien es el joven?

-eh? –Chopper recordó entonces que traía acompañante y vio a la pelirroja mirar algo colorada a este- ah sí! Espero que no te moleste pero traje a un amigo…ella es de quien te conté, su nombre es Nami, es la reina de los piratas!

-mi nombre es Silver, es un honor conocerla su majestad…-el muchacho se arrodilló y besó la mano de la chica ante la sorpresa de Genzo y envidia de Nojiko

-su…majestad?...-repitió la mayor de las hermanas despistadamente

-Q-que?... –Nami aún colorada sonrió, el joven se levantó y le miró- Chopper que le has dicho a este muchacho…

-pues la verdad no?, si Luffy es el rey y tu eres su esposa… pues entonces eres la reina de los piratas!

-yo jamás lo vi de ese modo…-a la chica se le escurrió una gotita en la sien, luego dirigiéndose al muchacho sonrió más tranquila- el gusto es mío Silver, por favor dime Nami, como todos mis Nakama…

-como quieras Nami-san…

-mejor…, ellos son mi hermana Nojiko y mi papá Genzo… -el hizo una cortés reverencia a Genzo y luego besó la mano de Nojiko

-la belleza no se acaba en esta isla…

-hola…-la muchacha sonrió halagada con el comentario

-pero vengan, vamos a tomar algo a la mesa…-Nami los guió al comedor y todos se acomodaron, luego trajo en una bandeja una jarra de agua de mandarina, hielo y algunos vasos, con elegancia y finura servía a sus invitados y el recién llegado no pudo pasar por alto el detalle, discretamente examinó a la chica y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no cabía duda que tenía el porte y la gracia dignos de una reina, una belleza fuera de lo común, refrescante, y una calidez con la gente que la rodeaba. Nami sin percatarse del pequeño examen se sentó a la mesa con ellos

-no ha llegado Zoro? Qué raro…-comentó el renito para hacer la charla

-raro?... raro sería que llegara a tiempo a algún lado, con ese sentido de orientación…-Nami sonrió un poco

-pero seguro ya no tardan…-dijo Nojiko tratando que Nami no recordara su angustia de hace un rato

-bueno Silver, cuéntanos de ti, como es que conoces a Chopper? –la pelirroja le miró curiosa y este pareció sonreír

-lo conozco porque Chopper salvó mi vida…no es así?

-jejeje…pues sí, algo así…-el renito se rascó la nuca y sonrió, Silver le imitó y regresó al relato.

- Yo viajaba por todo el mundo en un barco, con mis hermanitos, Max y Mía… esa noche hubo una tormenta…-el rostro de Silver ensombreció un poco y su mirada se tornó triste, Nami inmediatamente dedujo que hubo una tragedia- nuestro barco era pequeño, no aguantó la furia del océano… y se hizo pedazos…

-oh dios…-Nojiko le miró con tristeza y luego volvió su vista hacia su hermana, esta bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños. Sabía lo despiadadas que podían ser las tormentas, y más si estás indefenso… precisamente una tarde tormentosa ella perdió lo que mas quería…

-tu familia…-musitó Nami- que pasó con los chicos?

-no los he visto desde entonces…-el sonrió con tristeza…-me salvé gracias a que llegué a una isla y Chopper me encontró…

-ya veo, entonces la marea te llevó hasta Drum…

-supongo…-el joven volvió a recobrar el ánimo, Nojiko no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente se veía mucho mejor si no estaba triste…

-cuando lo encontré estaba muy mal…-continuó Chopper- durmió por días y días, yo ya lo daba por muerto, pero un buen día despertó. Cuando me vio se dio el susto de su vida jijiji…

-bueno, con la conmoción y todo –dijo como disculpa el joven albino rascando su cabellera y todos echaron a reír

-de eso ya tiene tiempo. –dijo el renito- desde entonces Silver viaja conmigo... somos compañeros, y créanme que en más de una ocasión también me ha salvado… sobre todo cuando caigo al agua jiji

-a caso no te quedaste en Drum? –interrogó Genzo curioso

-no…desde que Doctorine falleció he estado viajando…vamos por las islas ayudando a la gente –Chopper se mostró contento-además estamos buscando a sus hermanos…

-se que no están muertos…-musitó el chico más para sí que nada, Nami cogió su mano y el muchacho se ruborizó levemente

-entonces continúa buscando…-la pelirroja le sonrió- si tu corazón te dice algo escúchalo, al menos así sabrás que lo intentaste…

-Gracias…Nami-san….-el joven espadachín sonrió de nuevo. "no cabe duda de que es la reina de los piratas…"

Nojiko miró el reloj empotrado en la pared y se levantó de su asiento, Tsuki estaba por salir de clases y todavía no llegaba Ace, se suponía que ellos irían a recoger a la niña, en eso estaba cuando por la puerta abierta entró el moreno con una enorme sonrisa

-Nami-chan! Ven a ver esto! –gritó desde el umbral sin percatarse que había visitas, ambas hermanas al oír al joven se encaminaron a la puerta, los demás les siguieron curiosos y salieron al huerto a ver que tenía preparado el joven comandante para la princesita

-Ace! Donde te metiste…? Tsuki-chan ya casi sale y es como media hora de camino –reprendió Nojiko al pirata, este ladeó una sonrisa

-es que me costó traerlo, pesa bastante…-Nami le miró intrigada y el moreno cogió su mano para llevarla hasta la parte de atrás, con los ojos cerrados como si la sorpresa fuera para ella- mira, que te parece!

-santo dios! –ella echó una risa al aire al ver una pequeña carabelita con la cabeza de una cabra en la punta y una vela blanca con la insignia del tatuaje de la muchacha- un mini Going Merry…!

-creo que está justo a su tamaño verdad?...-el comandante le sonrió a la muchacha y ella le miró feliz

-es precioso…Tsuki-chan estará encantada…oh Ace… mil gracias!.

-se parece al primer barco con el que llegaste Nami –dijo Nojiko igualmente sorprendida.

-el…el Merry en pequeñitooooo! –gritó Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos, entonces el comandante se percató de los invitados, clavando su vista de inmediato en el joven desconocido, este a su vez le observó con mirada tranquila, Ace frunció un poco el seño, su cara le era familiar pero… de dónde?...

Entre tanto el barco en el que Luffy viajaba ya había traspasado más de la mitad del camino, el moreno se encontraba ahora dormido, había sido tanta su emoción y sentimientos encontrados que no pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta ese momento. Boa se encontraba sentada a un lado en la cama, mirándole concierta ternura.

-Luffy…-susurró la emperatriz acariciando los cabellos del rey de los piratas, este dormía como tronco, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que la mujer se encontraba a su lado- después de cinco años de tenerte a mi lado, me cuesta tanto decirte adiós…

Ella trató de sonreír, pero era inútil, lo amaba tanto, y perderlo luego de cinco años de haberse ilusionado con un futuro juntos, le costaba más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. En secreto ella soñaba con ser la que le diera al moreno un nuevo motivo para vivir, tal vez una familia, algo que lo motivara…pero nunca pudo ser…

-lo intenté…y tú lo sabes…-le susurró la hermosa emperatriz, recordando las veces que había tratado de besarle, o de que la viera como mujer, pero él siempre evadía todo eso…sutilmente por supuesto, Luffy jamás le hizo ninguna canallada ni la menospreció en ningún momento, por el contrario, siempre le dejó ver lo hermosa que era ante sus ojos y lo mucho que significaba para él…pero su corazón ya tenía dueña, y aunque realmente lo intentó en algún momento nunca pudo olvidarla… a ella, su pelirroja, su preciosa navegante, su fierecilla indomable… a la madre de su bebé…Nami…su Nami, como él la llamaba

-al menos ahora puedes ser feliz…-la joven se limpió una lagrimita del rostro- y yo te ayudaré… mi amado Luffy…

Le miró, él sonreía mientras descasaba, hacía cuanto que no lo veía así. Definitivamente eso era lo mejor, Luffy merecía ser feliz, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo…de estar junto a su esposa, de conocer a su hijo… de volver a surcar el mar junto a todos sus nakama… seguramente eso era lo que anhelaba en ese instante, tal vez incluso soñaba con aquello…

Entre tanto el moreno soñaba con el día que Nami lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo…

_Era una mañana calurosa, el Sunny estaba anclado en una isla veraniega, Sanji en la cocina preparaba el desayuno, Zoro roncaba desde el puesto de vigía, Usopp y los demás se encontraban adentro haciendo sabe dios qué cosa y él, parado mirando preocupadamente por los barandales hacia el horizonte donde el sol ya comenzaba a calentar, Nami había estado muy rara últimamente, se sentía mal a cada rato, tenía mareos y estaba más sensible de lo habitual… _

_Lo que preocupaba al moreno era que su reina llevaba casi una hora encerrada con Robin en la recámara y no había querido decir nada, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra ese día… seguro hizo algo que la enfadó. No soportaba ignorar qué era eso, y menos que su navegante le impusiera la ley del hielo… así que decidió averiguar por sí mismo…_

_Llegó a la puerta de la recámara y estuvo a punto de girar la perilla cuando escuchó hablar preocupadamente a su bella pelirroja…_

_-no sé Robin… ya llevo días así… _

_-pero porqué te preocupas, Luffy no se enfadaría por eso…-habló la morena calmadamente_

_-es que…no está en sus planes… y si el no…_

_-Nami… por dios querida! Es tu marido, tiene que saberlo… yo estaría feliz de ser tu…_

_-tu crees?_

_Luffy escuchaba todo tras la puerta con evidente preocupación. Qué era lo que le pasaba a Nami? Ya no lo quería? NO! Por Gold Roger que eso no iba a soportarlo… prefería que lo ejecutara la marina… se decidió por fin a entrar…_

_-Nami?...-dijo con un poco de miedo, las chicas voltearon a verle y la pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa…_

_-Lu…Luffy…estabas escuchando?...-ella se mordía el labio nerviosa, el asintió sin decir nada más y Robin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa_

_-yo les dejo…-se levantó dando una palmadita a su amiga en el hombro y caminó a la puerta, cuando quedó junto a su capitán le miró con una sincera sonrisa- felicidades Luffy…_

_Luego salió. Y él se quedó con la cabeza hecha un lío. Porqué cuernos lo felicitaba Robin si estaba a punto de perder a la mujer que amaba? A caso se volvió loca? Nami se levantó nerviosa y suspiró, el moreno tragó saliva y se aproximó a ella con decisión, era ahora o nunca…_

_-Nami… que pasa mi amor?...hace días que estás rara, me estás evitando, siempre te sientes mal…-el hizo un puchero de tristeza- ya no quieres estar conmigo?... ya no me quieres Nami?_

_-NO! Claro que no…-ella lo abrazó y él se mostró sorprendido-Baka…no vuelvas siquiera a pensarlo…-el suspiró aliviado y le miró sonriente_

_-entonces…que tienes mi reina?...hay algo que quieras? Extrañas a Genzo-san?...-ella negó con la cabeza- dime…_

_La pelirroja suspiró hondamente y le miró con una tierna sonrisa, el parpadeó un par de veces despistado hasta que ella le abrazó del cuello y le dijo suavemente_

_-Luffy…estoy esperando un bebé…_

_Luffy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y una enorme y brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no lo podía creer! Un bebé! Su reina esperaba un bebé… su primer hijo… Nami iba a tener un hijo suyo!_

_-jajajajaja mi vida! Voy a ser papá! PAPA! –el Reycogió en brazos a su pelirroja besándola apasionadamente, feliz Nami reía mientras Luffy daba vueltas, la bajó con cuidado y ella volvió a echarse a sus brazos-esto lo tienen que saber los muchachos!_

_A prisa salió con Nami de la mano y echó un grito a su tripulación, con sorpresa los halló reunidos en la cubierta, Robin esperaba sonriente y de brazos cruzados, seguramente ella los había reunido_

_-Oi Luffy que está pasando! –Exclamó Zoro dando un largo bostezo- Robin dijo que querías decirnos algo_

_-Muchachos…-el moreno sonrió evidentemente feliz y abrazó a su esposa, Nami también sonrió- VOY A SER PAPA! –gritó a todo pulmón, segundos después el Sunny se llenó de algarabía, todos festejaban y reían ante la noticia…un pequeño Nakama más venía en camino…_

_Esa noche hubo fiesta, todos estaban felices, y él más que nadie…no podía pedir nada más, su sueño se había cumplido, surcaba los mares junto a su reina, sus amigos y ahora un pequeño o pequeña pronto estaría en sus brazos… sonriente y con Nami en los brazos veía a los demás celebrar alegremente_

_-eres feliz? –le dijo su pelirroja besando su mejilla_

_-más que nunca…-respondió él con enorme sonrisa-crees que sea niño? O a lo mejor una nenita?_

_-no sé…igual lo voy a amar como te amo a ti Luffy -ella suspiró- como lo llamarás?..._

_-no lo había pensado… no he elegido uno para el niño… -el rió_

_-y si es niña?...-Nami le miró curiosa. Luffy pensó un poco, elevó la vista al cielo y ahí vio una preciosa Luna blanca y redonda, alumbrando con sus rayos de plata todo lo que el amaba. Si fuera niña ella sería su luz…_

_-Tsuki…-musitó con una pequeña sonrisa- Monkey D. Tsuki…_

_-si…me gusta…_

_Y bajo la luna volvía a besar a su reina, mientras la música alegre de Brook y las risas de sus Nakama llenaban el aire…_

Boa le observaba dormir, y la sonrisa de sus labios no podía borrarse. A pesar de saber que podría incluso morir, el estaba feliz. definitivamente quería volver, y ella estaba segura que esta vez, luffy defendería a los suyos con todo. sintió un poco de pena por los que lo enfrentaran… pues enfrentarían la ira de un hombre mucho más temido que gold roger…

Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a revisar el curso, tenían que ser cautelosos, ya estaban navegando en aguas peligrosas, los barcos de la marina que faltaban por reunirse con las tropas en el azul Este podrían cruzarse en su camino… antes de salir su corazón dio un vuelco, en un par de días diría adiós al hombre que había amado con locura tanto tiempo… y nunca pudo siquiera darle un beso…

-un...un beso?...-la emperatriz pirata se sonrojó de solo pensarlo. Era un hombre prohibido, siempre se dijo eso para mantenerse a raya, pero ahora…-tan solo uno… tan solo un beso…

Boa volvió sobre sus pasos directo a la cama donde el moreno dormía plácidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente, se inclinó sobre su amado y posó un furtivo beso en los labios del Rey pirata, un dulce roce nada más, no tardó más de unos cuantos segundos, luego con las mejillas mas rojas que una manzana la emperatriz salió corriendo de la habitación… sin saber que el Rey ya no dormía…

Entonces Luffy abrió los ojos … miró directo al techo y sonrió fugazmente…

-que dulce eres…Boa Hancock…

**Continuará…**

Bien, cada vez más cerca, Luffy está a solo dos capítulos de llegar! Pero ahí acaba todo?... como verán estuve agregando algunos personajes míos, digo, la vida sigue no? Cada quien siguió su camino, pero que pasará ahora que se reencuentren?

Quisiera agradecer a mis lectores, por seguir esta linda historia y agregarla como favorita, y todo lo demás, estuve fuera casi un año, pero los review me siguieron llegando, y las alertas, eso me hizo muy feliz, así como no me olvidaron yo tampoco me olvidé de ustedes, por eso seguiré hasta el final…seguirán conmigo? Espero que sí… quejas sugerencias y todo lo demás dejen sus review

Gracias a todos y Sayonara!


End file.
